The Unresponsive Diary of Ginny Weasley
by TheImaginator
Summary: Set in Ginny's fourth year, Harry's fifth year. Ginny uses her diary as help in getting over Harry. Haha! Yeah right! This is like my rewrite of the fifth book. Sirius will not be dying!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: snort Of course I own Harry Potter!! What the hell is wrong with you!? How dare you question that?!  
  
A/N: This is my rewrite of Harry's fifth year. AKA - JKR HOW DARE YOU KILL SNUFFLES?!!?!  


* * *

**Sunday Night, Raining, My Room**  
  
So. Tomorrow is the day. The day bloody Harry Potter has to come to the Burrow. Damn him.  
  
Now don't get me wrong. I don't hate Harry. Quite the opposite. In fact, I think I may be in love with him. Which is a problem, a big, big, problem.  
  
Fortunately for me, I have decided that I must get over him. There is simply no other way to do it. I will have to try my best, and if I can do it, well good for me, and if not then I'm absolutely stuffed.  
  
Why?  
  
Because my sources (Hermione) have informed me of Harry's current... status. By this I mean single status. I'm sorry, let me rephrase that.  
  
By this I mean Harry's current NON single status. There. Yes. That is correct. The boy who lived got a girlfriend. None other then Cho bloody Chang.  
  
Yes. Cho Chang. I'm ashamed to even write it down. That she... she BEAT ME!  
  
No! Bad Ginny! You're supposed to get over Harry, remember, not wonder why he is going out with Cho.  
  
Okay. Better.  
  
Now. Where was I? My sources have told me that the two started dating on the last day of school. By this I mean, right before we boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry asked Cho out.  
  
Lovely.  
  
No wonder he was so... delirious... on the way to Kings Cross. Idiot boy. I know I'm supposed to be getting over Harry, but really, I must ask. WHY CHANG?!!?!!  
  
Honestly, am I going to have to rant and then calm myself down and remind myself that I'm supposed to get over Harry? Is that my fate?  
  
If so it's a terrible one. I am going to stop writing before I do damage to myself and my resolution. I am just going to write myself a message for when I have accomplished my goal though:  
  
Ginny, I am very proud of you. In fact, I'm proud of me too, because this means we have gotten over Harry! Congratulations. May I suggest you get a boyfriend? In fact, why don't you get a Ravenclaw boyfriend? Then you, Harry and Chang, uh, Cho, can all go on double dates! Isn't that nice? Best of luck with that future Ginny. I hope you have more tolerance then I, or Chan- Cho, may be on the floor before the night is done.  
  
That wasn't so bad, was it? No, I think I'm getting better at this already! Wow! Well mum is calling. She wants me to degnome the garden. Fun. Uh, not. The novelty kind of wears off after they start an angry mob up and try to bite your feet off, which is what happened to Ron and I last time.  
  
- Ginny  
  
**Monday Morning, windy and drizzling, the living room**  
Bloody hell, Harry will be coming in like, an hour. Dad, Bill, Charlie and Ron went to fetch him from those muggles he lives with. After last time, mum thought it might be better if Fred and George stay away. As for myself, I was the one who thought it better to stay away. See? I do have my priorities straight.  
  
And I mean I've done so well this summer avoiding Harry so far. Of course, it's been easier considering he's not even here yet. But still. I avoided sending him letters, didn't I? Not that I've ever sent him letters. The occasional love letter of course, but I always rip those up and feed them to the gnomes. Yes, with me feeding the gnomes love letters, perhaps they might stop trying to maul Ron and I.  
  
Oh Merlin. Mum and I just had the following conversation.  
  
"Ginny!" Mum walks into the room where I am innocently penning away in my diary. "You might want to neaten up a little dear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you know Harry is coming and all." Mum says.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Oh you know. You just might want to... look more presentable." And then she left.  
  
Now, please explain to me here. I have never had to look presentable in front of Harry. I might want to, but I never do it. And now my mother wants me to look presentable? Is she trying to sell me off to the first bidder or something? Oh my god. Unless she knows about it.  
  
She has to know about it. Why else would she say that? Why else? She does know!! She's my mother! Of course she knows! Doesn't she have some kind of mother radar to help her figure this stuff out? Oh Merlin. I need to talk to Hermione.  
  
**Monday Morning (still), still windy and rainy, still in the bloody living room  
**  
The Boy Who Lived has entered the Burrow. I am just tripping over myself with excitement. Not. My 'foolproof' plan sucks. It's not going to work. I'm going to be sticking my elbows in butter dishes, blushing furiously and loosing the ability to talk all summer. Thanks a lot Harry.  
  
You know what? It didn't help that he looks even better then last time, if possible. In fact, maybe I should just dump this whole plan?  
  
No! Stop Ginny!! Stop it! Bad! Bad! Harry equals bad!! Do you want to walk around looking like a tomato because you can't stop blushing? No, I didn't think so!!!!  
  
Come on child! Stop this! Stop it now!  
  
Oh crap. Here comes Harry. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh.  
  
A/N: Review me! I am like a review monster! I eat reviews. And I only got two reviews, so I will be depressed and not continue. So review me damn it! BTW to whoever said it, I haven't actually seen/read Bridget Jones' diary :X

* * *

**Monday Evening, stormy, my room**  
  
Just had dinner. Sat as far away from Harry as possible. Mum kept glancing at me and then back at Harry. What the hell is up with that? I have decided to deny that she knows anything.  
  
So when I last left off, Harry was coming towards me.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"Um. Hi."  
  
He didn't say anything else. No, I'm not kidding. He's been sort of quiet. I bet it's related to Cedric and last year's stunt. I don't know what to say. I should be able to help him, shouldn't I? Because I mean, I've had Voldemort as my bloody confidante.  
  
In fact, through dinner he didn't say much either. He smiled a bit, and I supposed he was happy to be here, but really, he's not being himself. But why am I looking into it so much?! I shouldn't have been paying that much attention to Harry!  
  
I hope Hermione arrives soon so she can remind me of my goal (getting over Harry.) Because so far, I'm not doing very well. I mean, I thought I was, but I have been doing nothing but ramble about him so far.  
  
And that is not good.  
  
**Top Ten Reasons Why I Should Get Over Harry Potter**

**10.** Parvati and Lavender would make my life a living hell. "Your boyfriend will die at noon tomorrow." Why thankyou for informing me ladies.  
  
**9.** If I were to date Harry, I would have people like Rita Skeeter tailing me. Though, come to think of it, whatever happened to Rita Skeeter?  
  
**8.** There is no way in hell I'd ever have a chance with him anyway. I must remind myself daily of the lovely Cho Chang.  
  
**7.** I'm always nervous around him. Eg, blushing, stuttering. Now, what kind of boy would make me nervous? You see? It's bad of him to do that. Though technically it's not his fault but... anyway.  
  
**6.** My brothers. I have six brothers for god's sake. Though... Percy. Well the git moved out and sided with Fudge a week ago, but I fail to see the importance. He is no longer in my opinion, a true Weasley; therefore, I wonder if he even deserves a mention? But Fred, George, Ron etc would be a bother if they ever found out I like Harry.  
  
**5.** I have embarrassing history with him. Now, if I was to get over him, it wouldn't matter so much, would it?  
  
**4.** Oh who am I kidding?  
  
**3.** Like this is going to work.  
  
**2.** This isn't working as a matter of fact.  
  
**1.** I give up. Lists suck.  
  
**Tuesday Afternoon, windy, my bedroom floor**  
  
So the weather isn't being the greatest today. Tonight we're having guests for dinner, some people from the OoP, and also Sirius. I'm looking forward to it.  
  
The OoP stands for the Order – well, I can't tell you. It's confidential.  
  
Then again, who is going to read this? I got mum and dad to put some of the most powerful privacy charms possible. I even had some help from Fred and George, Charlie, Bill. Everyone but Ron and Percy, Percy because he's a git and Ron because he's underage.  
  
Order of Phoenix. It's a group of people, including a lot of aurors. Mum and dad are members but it's so confidential we know nothing about it. Fred and George told me they're working on something that might help for the next time there's an Order meeting.  
  
I'm supposed to be working on my potions assignment (that's what I told mum I was doing) but I mean, as if.  
  
Tuesday Night, late, raining, my bedroom  
  
So we had dinner with a bunch of people in the Order. Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks, is a metamorphmagus. Then there is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher... he's a bit weird actually. Professor Lupin came, though really he's not been my professor for two years. Sirius came.  
  
It was quite a big gathering, but Charlie told me not even half the Order was there.  
  
You know, I think Harry will be in the Order one day. I'm sure he's bound to be an auror when he leaves Hogwarts. And he's got such skill in Defence, and everyone says he's just like his father, and he was an auror too.  
  
Oh Merlin. Listen to me. Harry this and Harry that. I am going to write to Hermione. I need someone to shake sense into me.  
  
**Wednesday Afternoon, overcast, the kitchen table**

We just got back from Diagon Alley. We flooed there and bought our books. There was this one shop that was empty that used to sell quills and nothing else, and Fred and George wouldn't stop looking at it, honestly, I think they're up to something.  
  
Who am I kidding?  
  
Of course they're up to something. When we went into Flourish and Blotts we saw none other then Malfoy and Malfoy Senior. Just like old times! Not. Well! This time I haven't discovered any diaries ordering me to release snakes to kill muggleborn students, but I mean, you never know right?  
  
As usual, Malfoy insulted and Harry told him to sod off, in a not quite so polite way. Harry's always standing up for us. It's good of him to do that for us. He's so brave. Though then again, who is really going to be afraid of standing up to Ferret Boy? From what I heard, Hermione did it quite well in her third year.  
  
No!! Ginny!!!!! Shame on you!! What are you doing?  
  
My god. I just called Harry brave. Am I getting nowhere with this?  
  
We ran into Hermione at Diagon Alley, she's coming to stay for the rest of the holidays tomorrow. I can't wait. Hermione is actually a good friend of mine. Ron blushed beetroot red when he saw her. Fred and George looked highly amused at this.  
  
You know, maybe I can do some matchmaking and get the two of them together? You know? I could get Harry to help me as well, since they're his best friends. And it would take his mind off Cedric and all that.  
  
Brilliant plan Ginny, really, you should win an award for this one.  
  
Oh bloody hell. I just remembered. I'm supposed to be avoiding Harry, not encouraging him to join me in getting his two best friends to ditch him so they can snog. And why the hell would Harry want to match make? He's male! Males don't match make! Everyone knows this! Besides, with Cedric's death and such, Harry would hardly be in the mood.  
  
And look at me! I sound so insensitive, going on about Cedric dying like he just popped off for a holiday. My god, I'm such a bad person. Someone Avada Kedavra me now.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Why yes, I do own Harry Potter! I wrote all the books, and told them how it should be on the movies!!!! Which is why I'm writing on ! You're a bright one, aren't you?!  
  
A/N: is being evil and only showing that I have 2 reviews. It bugs me. I don't even know why it does, but it does. Help, someone? Oh yeah, I slipped in something I found amusing relating to book 6 (but it's not a spoiler so relax!) See if you can spot it and let me know ;)  
  
Prema – Thanks for reviewing! I've actually done 5, but I only uploaded about two days ago, so don't worry, more coming! As for the funny thing, well haha I try -  
  
Angeline – Check the story's genre ;)  
  
Slytherinphoenix7: I don't classify 'bloody' as swearing, as even they say it in the books. As for hell, no, not really swearing to me. As for damn... hmm. I wouldn't call that a swear word. It's more like a frustrated word to me. - Any other swear words in here then I probably slipped in by mistake :X Let me know, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
As for the rest of you, keep reviewing!!!!

* * *

**Thursday Morning, so early it's still dark, my bedroom**  
  
Hermione is coming today, thankyou god. Nobody else is awake yet, though I expect to hear mum getting up and about soon, pottering around in the kitchen. Then dad will be up, and one by one, the rest of us.  
  
Pottering. Hmm, that word reminds me of Harry.  
  
Oh Merlin. You see why I need Hermione? She can go through my diary, cross out anything to do with Harry and then it'll be easier. Then again, why don't I just get Ron to find me his old broken wand and I shall try to erase his memory with it. Then it shall backfire, and Harry will be forgotten from my mind!  
  
Then again, I might fall in love with him AGAIN once I re-meet him. And my whole plan to get over him will be forgotten till I see sense and realise I should get over him. And that took me four years. By the time I'm over him again I'll be out of Hogwarts. On second thoughts, maybe this isn't such a good plan, if it even made sense.  
  
The usual books this year... Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 and all that. Dad is happy that I did so well on my Muggle Studies exam last year that he's bought me a load of books on the subject. Second hand of course, but I don't mind that much. He thinks it will be a bonding experience.  
  
Well I'm all for bonding! Because you know, if I bond with my dad it will take my mind off bonding with someone else who I'd like to bond with whilst getting my brother and his best friend together. Ahem.  
  
I'm going to start reading _Muggle Myths, Fact from Fiction_ by Lucia Storgè as soon as Hermione gets here. Then I'll look bookish, and she will be proud, and I can lie and tell her I've been so busy reading I've hardly noticed Harry's been here.  
  
Oh yeah, she's supposed to be the smartest witch in Hogwarts, so I probably won't fool her, huh? Hermione did Muggle studies once though didn't she? In third year? I saw her doing Muggle Studies homework in the common room a couple times. And she's a muggle too, so she could help me, right?  
  
Of course, Harry has lived with muggles almost all of his life, and his mother was muggleborn, but I am sticking to my plan. I am going to stay away from him!  
  
Merlin, if someone were to read this diary, they would think of me as deranged, belonging in Saint Mungo's perhaps. I go from raving about how I want to erase Harry from my memory, to trying to plot for him to bond with me, then back to staying away from him.  
  
Come to think, even I think of myself deranged sometimes. That is somewhat unsettling, actually.  
  
I can hear mum downstairs, and I think if I want to look like I've been reading instead of writing pages upon pages about Harry, then I should probably get started on that book.  
  
- Ginny  
  
**Thursday Night, pouring with rain, my bed**

Hermione is here. She is on the bed across from me, correcting my Muggle Studies homework. Such a good friend, she is.  
  
So she came a bit late, and by the time she did come I was actually quite involved in my book. Oh Merlin. I just reread that line. I sound so... Hermione!!  
  
And now I sound horrible. Hermione is, as I said before, a fantastic friend, who is frowning at me.  
  
"Ginny?" She is saying. "What the hell is a pottercom?"  
  
"A Pottercom?" I repeat, somewhat confused. I blink.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure it says Pottercom?" I ask, knowing that my handwriting is not abysmal, and actually perfectly readable, but just asking for the sake of it.  
  
"Of course." Hermione is scowling at me. Do stop scowling, Hermione. It doesn't become you. "Let me read you the description you've written, alright?"  
  
"Fine." I say breezily. I am so sure I have this right, though I don't really remember what I've written. I got started on my homework as soon as I got home from Hogwarts, simply so my holiday would then be homework free.  
  
"A pottercom is a device muggles use to access the internet." Hermione reads. "Now, the description bit here about the internet." Hermione flips to the first page of parchment, "is correct. But don't you mean computer?"  
  
"Computer?" I frown.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh well. You know. Simple wording mistake."  
  
"No actually." Hermione is still reading. Damn her. "A pottercom is a large box with glasses. It has incredible, sparking emerald green eyes, and adorable messy jet black hair with a lightning bolt, usually the brand." Hermione continues. "A pottercom's speed varies when it loads things but it flies so well on the Quidditch Pitch. It is boxy but so muscular from it's time on the Quidditch Pitch. I'd love for someone to buy me one." She finishes, raising an eyebrow. About time. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself? Clearly you're not over Harry."  
  
I scoff. "Of course I am!!"  
  
"You described him." Hermione says flatly. "As a computer. No actually, a pottercom. Hmm. Potter. Now where have I heard that before?"  
  
I scowl. "Alright, I'll fix it, but honestly, that's what my notes say." I assure her. I dig around under my bed, retrieve my muggle studies notes and pass them to her.  
  
Okay there. Now that I've pacified her with my muggle studies notes, she can leave me alone to right in my diary, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
"Oh my god Ginny, your notes really do say that." Hermione is groaning. Stop groaning Hermione. If Ron hears you he will stop liking you, honest. "Didn't it occur to you when you were writing it that it sounded a lot like Harry?"  
  
"No." Yes.  
  
"Well you'll have to rewrite it."  
  
She does nag quite a bit, huh? Reminds me a little of mum.  
  
"Ginny, what are you writing?"  
  
"Nothing, my diary, that's all."  
  
"Diary, huh?" She has this weird look on her face.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm not going to let some fifty year old book try and take over my mind." I snap. Merlin, when I snap I sound a lot like mum too.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
I am not going to reply. I refuse to reply. Besides, my hand is sore from rapidly writing out the conversation as we speak it.  
  
"Ginny, what are you writing? Are you writing about me? Ginny!!"


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep reviewing cause I need reviews to breathe and write and stuff! And Slytherinprinces, don't worry about it (

* * *

**Friday Night, extremely windy, once again in my room **

Today was really terrible, I'm telling you. I was sitting innocently at the kitchen table, fixing up my Muggle Studies homework, since Hermione was making such a fuss about it, and who should come by but Harry?  
  
"Hello Ginny." He goes, all casual. How can he be so casual?! How can he not realise I am trying my hardest to get over him?! He is not making it any easier. How dare he walk around in all his Harry glory?  
  
"Harry." I didn't look up. Smart of me. Besides, I was too busy using HobbleStank Parchment Imitation Ink. All I do is get a sponge, wet it in HobbleStank Parchment Imitation Ink and wipe over my mistakes and then the spot is once again blank. Brilliant, isn't it?  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Fixing my muggle studies homework."  
  
"Oh. Can I see?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Harry looked hurt, but obviously I couldn't let him read it; I hadn't finished wiping off my description of a pottercom, um, computer.  
  
"It's really bad." I added really quickly.  
  
"IT can't be that bad."  
  
"It is."  
  
"No look, I'll just read it over, I grew up with muggles." And before I knew what he was doing, he'd picked it up and started reading it.  
  
Actually, I don't think it was that bad. He raised an eyebrow, returned it, said goodbye and walked off. When I checked it all that was about the pottercom was 'glasses, eyes black hair speed.'  
  
Well that's not so bad, is it? Is it?!  
  
Saturday Evening, twilight, living room Everything is extremely peaceful. We just had an early dinner, where I once again managed to avoid Harry. The only thing I even had to say was "pass the salt please."  
  
Incredible, huh? Hermione didn't look very pleased though.  
  
"I thought you were trying to get over Harry." She said, all disapproving the minute we left the table.  
  
"I am!" I was genuinely surprised here. Had she not seen my efforts at all?!  
  
Hermione snorted. "Oh yes, you were just all over him at dinner, flirting like mad. Fluttering your eyes. 'Pass the salt please Harry!'" She mimicked in a high, overly enthusiastic voice.  
  
I glared at her. "Shut up. I was not fluttering my eyes."  
  
Then Ron came in so I shut up. "Hey Gin, did you have something in your eye at dinner or something?" He asked, though I could tell he wasn't all that concerned.  
  
Hermione gave me this 'I told you so' look. Really, and I thought she would be helpful.  
  
Ron and Harry are playing a game of chess, Hermione, as usual, is buried in a book. Dad is reading the Daily Prophet. He didn't get to read it this morning, because he had to do some Order thing.  
  
The twins are thankfully in their room, hence the peacefulness. Bill and Charlie are away, doing stuff for the Order. Gee, the Order of the Phoenix sure takes up time, huh?  
  
Oh. Ron just beat Harry at chess. Surprise, surprise. Honestly, I wonder about Ron. His hobbies include chess, chess, chess, practicing like mad on Quidditch (he told me he wants to get into the team this year), occasionally degnoming the garden with me, though that's not really a hobby is it, and of course, what he does the most.  
  
Write letters to Hermione.  
  
Now don't misinterpret that. I don't mean he writes a lot of letters to Hermione. Well yes, actually, he does.  
  
But she doesn't receive them all.  
  
You want an example? Take two days before Harry arrived.  
  
So Ron had just finished his latest letter to Harry. Since Fred and George are always in their room (where alarming sounds come from) and not terrorising us, we get bored pretty quickly, so I was hanging out in Ron's room.  
  
"Get out Ginny."  
  
"Aw gee thanks Ron. You certainly have a way with words."  
  
"I'm writing a letter to Hermione."  
  
I huffed and pretended to be annoyed, and walked out, then when he wasn't looking, peaked around the door.  
  
Now, I'm not kidding here. Ron took about two hours to write one measly letter. First he wrote one about 2 rolls of parchment long. Then he threw it out. And he kept going. Over and over.  
  
God, he takes a lot of time writing to Hermione. Though I'm willing to bet she looks forward to the latest letter as he does to hers. They always come around the same time, everyday at about noon.  
  
But anyway. Wow, what a long entry. My hand is throbbing. Ouch.  
  
- Ginny  
  
**Saturday Night, cold and extremely windy, my room**

Why is England so cold? I was just in the most boring discussion with Hermione. I don't know. I like her, don't get me wrong. She's very nice, and she's actually quite the rule breaker.  
  
But her interests are not the same as my interests. Her interests are books, homework and Ron.  
  
Books? Nah. Not really my thing. I mean, occasionally the good book comes along. But I prefer books with stories, plots, and twists. She prefers school books. Enough said.  
  
Homework? Uh no thankyou?  
  
_Ron_? Oh for god's sake!! My interest is not in Ron! That is just wrong! Besides, we all know very well that I am in love with Harry and he is destined to be my soul mate.  
  
Oops. That doesn't sound much like a girl wanting to get over him, huh?  
  
"Ginny, this book is SO interesting." Hermione gushes. Oh god. Not books again.  
  
"What book are you reading Hermione?" I say wearily.  
  
"_The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know_ by Professor Mordicus Egg." She is still gushing. Oh enough with the gushing already!!!  
  
"That's nice. Is it mine?"  
  
"Yes I hope you don't mind. I just finished reading your other book _Muggles Who Notice_ by Blenheim Stalk."  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"When you finish the one you're reading now can I borrow it?"  
  
"You can have it as soon as you finish reading that one." I say dismissively. "Knock yourself out."  
  
"Thanks Ginny!!" Hermione is beaming. Wow, she is quite pretty when she's not grouching and nagging.  
  
"No don't worry, I mean it. _Knock yourself out_."  
  
She doesn't get it. For someone quite smart, Hermione really doesn't get sarcasm, despite the fact Ron having told me she is the master of it.  
  
Ha! We'll see about that.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Harry Potter. Fool.

A/N: Please please please please! REVIEW ME DAMMIT! I know the last chapter was sorta boring, but the delay for this one was due to the lack of reviews. I want reviews!! Grr!! Arr!!

* * *

**Sunday afternoon, overcast, kitchen table**

Wow, it's been really rainy and stormy and windy these days.  
  
Oh. Hermione just read that over my shoulder. She's quite the nosy one.  
  
"Rainy, stormy and windy? What are you doing, describing the seven dwarves?"  
  
"Who the hell are the seven dwarves?"  
  
Mum just chose that moment to walk in. "What was that Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing mum." Oh how lovely it is to know muggleborns who teach me to vent my frustration in non wizarding language.  
  
"Okay dear." She looks suspicious but whatever.  
  
"The seven dwarves. Part of a muggle fairytale, Snow White. I loved it as a kid." Hermione is explaining. Hmm this sounds fairly interesting. "Surely there are wizard fairy tales? Honestly, I haven't read about it yet. But I could get a book on it, couldn't I?" Her eyes are shining.  
  
My god, who gets excited over books?! My eyes only shine when Harry is near.  
  
Ahem.  
  
"Well we have plays." I say, shrugging in what I'm hoping is a somewhat helpful manner. "_Hélas, j'ai Transfiguré mes Pieds_." I say, nailing the pronunciation quite well. Wow, go Ginny!  
  
Hermione just blinked. Whoa. I should get an Order of Merlin first class for this. I just confused Hermione Granger.  
  
"Alas, I have Transfigured my Feet." I say somewhat loftily. Hey, if I know something she doesn't may as well take advantage of it, right? "A play by a wizard named Malecrit."  
  
"Oh." She says faintly.  
  
Haha. This is quite amusing.  
  
Note to self: Confuse Hermione more often. Actually, do it in front of Ron. Then he won't feel quite so intimidated by her braininess.  
  
Wow, I really have this matchmaking thing down!! Now if only I could enlist Harry's help... um, I mean, what?  
  
**Monday Night, raining (shocking, um, not), the kitchen**

So I came in here because everyone is in the living room and I didn't feel up to being social while writing my diary.  
  
We go back to Hogwarts soon. Next week. Summer sure was fast.  
  
Oh my god. Harry just came in.  
  
"Hi Ginny, what are you writing?"  
  
"My diary." I say cautiously. If he's going to get all suspicious like Hermione one must be cautious, right?  
  
"Oh. Wow, if it were me I wouldn't be able to write in a diary ever again." He comments. He's sitting down. Harry Potter is sitting across from me.  
  
I shrug. Wow, nice, casual shrug! I should be an actress. Go into theatre or something. I can star in that play, _Hélas, j'ai Transfiguré mes Pieds_.  
  
"Well it doesn't reply, or advise me to open chambers in bathrooms. That's good enough for me. And I do like to write in my diary. It helps."  
  
Casual conversation with the Boy Who Lived, who would have thought? Hey, that's quite the catchy title. I should start a muggle show with that name as my show or something.  
  
"Yeah. Do you still think about your first year?"  
  
I scoff. "Of course. Everyday. Every night before I go to sleep even."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I just realised something. I never thanked Harry for saving me in first year. Well, bit late though. Four years later. He's getting up to leave! Oh no!!  
  
"Harry..."  
  
He's turning around. Phew.  
  
"I never thanked you for saving me from Tom in first year."  
  
He flashed a grin. Oh sweet Merlin, why am I trying to get over him? There's no fighting it! And look at that grin!! "Anytime Ginny."  
  
If Harry is going to save me like a brave knight in armour and flash me grins like that, maybe I will go find that diary again.  
  
Not.  
  
**Tuesday Morning, sunny, outside sitting on a bench while everyone else plays Quidditch**  
  
As soon as I've written in here I'm off to join them playing Quidditch. I too would like to join the Gryffindor team, so I'll make it quick.  
  
When we were getting ready to go to bed, turning off the lights and snuggling down under the blankets and all that, Hermione reminded me that going back to Hogwarts also means Harry seeing Chang.  
  
Which sucks.  
  
I never got over Harry this summer. I mean, I have a week, but I'm not doing very well, am I? Why, in my last entry I was about ready to give into temptation of the Boy Who was Stolen by Cho Chang.  
  
But I am determined. By the end of summer, I will be over Harry and I will be able to call Cho Chang, Cho, and not Chang, or Cho Chang, or the Ravenclaw man eater or some other words which, if said in front of mum, muggle words or not, I would probably be grounded for.  
  
Okay, I'm off.  
  
- Ginny  
  
**Tuesday Night, cold, sitting on the stairs**

I just had the strangest conversation with Harry and felt the need to record it. These days my diary is always with me anyway.  
  
So we were clearing up after dinner, because some Order members came, so mum and dad went to talk to them. Fred and George had gone off to see somebody, and though they wouldn't say who, I heard them muttering things like "business" and "merchandise" and "impressed." So I'm suspecting they're trying to sell their joke products or something.  
  
Ron was having a shower and Hermione had just gotten a letter from her parents so she was writing to them, so mum was all "Ginny, you can clean up can't you?"  
  
"Without magic?" I gave her the most pitiful loo ever. Honestly, I should become an actress.  
  
"Oh, muggles do it all the time. Please, Ginny, because this might take a while." She gestured towards the front hallway, where the Order members were speaking in low, fast voices. Obviously it was an emergency.  
  
"Fine." Harry then volunteered to help me.  
  
Do you think this means I have a chance? That he might like me? Because I mean, he volunteered to help me clean dishes the _muggle_ way and we all know how long that takes.  
  
This means he'd be spending time with me.  
  
Right? Okay, no. Merlin, for the last time, I'm trying to get over him! And he has a girlfriend!!!  
  
Unless he's using me because he's lonely and longing for her?  
  
No!!! Of course not! Harry wouldn't use me! He's not that kind of guy. Plus it would mean that's he longing for Cho, and we don't want that.  
  
Um, I mean, yes we do. Damn it, it's like I have multiple personalities, like that wizard mentioned sometime in the past four years of History of Magic.  
  
One of us wants Harry, one of us doesn't.  
  
Oh who am I kidding? Both of us want Harry. My personalities, I mean.  
  
So as I was saying before I went into a long rant on Harry's feelings for me (which I will continue later, rest assured... wait, I will not!!! Argh!) We were cleaning the plates. The muggle way.  
  
I have nothing against muggles. But honestly, how can they live without magic?  
  
"So, I heard about you and Cho."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh huh. From Hermione."  
  
"Oh.... What do you think of Cho?"  
  
"Me?" I was surprised of course. Merlin, why would Harry want to know what I thought of Cho? I mean, I'm just his best friend's sister, soul mate, kindred spirit, potential love of his life.  
  
I am choosing to ignore those outbursts. You should do the same.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it's important what you think of her too." He insisted. My heart skipped a beat. Seriously. It kind of hurts actually. But did Harry want to know in case he was in love with me and was hoping I was jealous? I certainly hoped so. "Because you know, she might be with us on the train and stuff."  
  
I hope my face didn't fall too much. The train ride. That's all he cared about? Gee, thanks. Then again, that's basically the only time at school I'm ever around Ron, Harry or Hermione without a whole mob of other people.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry gave me a funny look. "You okay Gin?"  
  
"I'm fine." I said faintly. "Cho... she's..."  
  
"She's..." Gee, talk about persistent.  
  
"A seeker." Was all I managed to come up with.  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"She would distract you in your Quidditch game, like a couple years ago." I said, getting into it quite well. "I overheard someone saying that's what happened."  
  
"Yes. Well. Okay?"  
  
And then we finished cleaning plates. Bit of a shame really. Maybe I can ask mum to let us do it again some day?  
  
Or maybe I should ask to be sent to Saint Mungo's, because that's what would happen if I did.  
  
Wow. Long. Ouch.  
  
- Ginny


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Slytherinphoenix7: The changing of past to presence tense is just what you said. If Ginny is describing something that happened it's in past. If it's happening currently, it's in present.  
  
Tabytha: It's here now! Thanks for the cookie ;)

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon, about to storm, kitchen countertop  
**So here I am sitting on the kitchen countertop. It's quite the view. I've decided that I need to experience diary writing from a different perspective.  
  
Well actually, that's what Hermione told me. She said it would be more interesting if I wrote my diary from say, the roof or something.  
  
Yeah. Well.  
  
I'm worried about going back to Hogwarts. I know I said I'd be over Harry, but I can't seem to do it!! I'm concerned that the minute I see Chang (most likely on the train snogging Harry or something) I'll bat bogey hex her on reflex or something.   
  
I don't think I mentioned Hermione and _Ron_, (yes, Ron!!) are prefects. I don't really care, which is probably why.  
  
Hogwarts next week...  
  
You know, I think this kitchen countertop is reacting with my nervous energy and causing me to be unable to write and be my cheerful, happy self.  
  
So I'll have to stop writing.  
  
Note to self: Remember to tell that excuse to Ron and/or Harry for their next Divination lesson.  
  
- Ginny  
  
**Wednesday Night, stormy, my bedroom  
**We had a surprise visit from a bunch of Order members. Mum and dad went into this whole big conference mode and shooed us all up to our rooms. I can't be bothered to listen in, since I know Fred and George will tell me later anyway.  
  
Oh. Here comes George. "Ginny, they're saying something about Sirius and some house. Grim old something." He reports.   
  
"Okay." I say. He's carrying some fleshy piece of string. Yuck. "What's that?"  
  
"Extendable ear."   
  
Oh he's gone now. I never thought about Sirius having a house for some reason. I'm surprised the Ministry aren't staking the place out, since he's still on the run and all that.  
  
I'm obviously off the kitchen countertop but I don't feel any happier. I wish Harry hadn't asked me about Chang. He must be pretty serious to ask me, right? Because he needs my approval?  
  
But why would he? I mean, maybe he wants my approval because he's in love with me but thinks he can't have me?  
  
Oh Harry, you can, really!!!  
  
Um.   
  
Or perhaps because... oh sweet Merlin, no!! Harry wouldn't be asking for my 'approval' of Chang because I'm like family to him am I? Harry, no! I'm not like family! Really! You can ask me to marry you and have your children!!!!!  
  
Is it just me, or are my outbursts getting worse?  
  
- Ginny  
  
**Friday Morning, raining, cold and windy, my bedroom  
**  
I didn't write all yesterday.  
  
Why?  
  
I'm traumatised. I have barely come out of my room. Yesterday morning Sirius came, so we hung out with him. Yesterday afternoon we played Quidditch. Yesterday night we discussed who we liked.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and I were in Ron's room. I was sitting on Ron's bed with Hermione, and the other two were on the bed Harry was staying on.  
  
Hermione later described the event to me as "straight out of an American teen sitcom."  
  
Whatever that is.  
  
Anyway. So Hermione and Harry were talking about Seamus and Lavender finally getting together. And Ron goes "everyone knew they were going to get together anyway. I mean everyone in Gryffindor tower who likes who."  
  
"More like everyone in Hogwarts." Harry said, snorting.  
  
"Yeah, true." I said, thinking of how everyone knew of my love for Harry but Harry. Also how everyone knows of Ron and Hermione but well obviously, Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Well I mean, everyone knew about you and Cho." Hermione piped up.  
  
"Yes." I said darkly, "Cho."  
  
"Yeah well. I didn't always like Cho." Harry said defensively. "I had other people in mind you know. I still do."  
  
"Ooh thinking of other women while you have a girlfriend. Tut, tut Harry." Ron smirked.  
  
"I'm not_ thinking_ of them. I'm just saying if the opportunity came along..." Harry blushed and decided to change the subject. "But who do _you_ like Gin?" Harry pressed.  
  
Ron smirked again. I'm sure Hermione told him I'm in love with Harry, but Ron doesn't seem worried, just amused.  
  
"I know." He said coyly. "Would you like me to tell you Harry?"  
  
"Not unless you want me to tell_ everyone_ in this room who _you_ like _Ronald_." I said pointedly, glancing at Hermione then winking at Harry.  
  
Hermione frowned at me, Harry laughed and Ron looked worried.  
  
"_Ginevra_." He said in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"Yes _Ronald_?" I asked primly.  
  
Ron scowled and then we were called for supper.  
  
While Hermione was reading in my room and Harry was brushing his teeth, Ron dragged me out into the garden.  
  
"Oi, Ginny."  
  
"Oi, Ronnie." I said in annoyance. "What is it?"  
  
"You don't reckon Hermione likes Harry do you?"  
  
"_What_?!" I stared. "Whatever made you think _that_?"  
  
"Well before, when you winked at Harry Hermione glared at you like she was jealous or something." Ron said, frowning.  
  
I snorted. "Hermione wants me to get over Harry."  
  
"So she can have him for herself?"  
  
"Ron, may I remind you he has a girlfriend?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too bitter.  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point. And Harry said that thing about waiting for others to come along if the opportunity presented himself. D'ya think he meant Hermione?"   
  
"Ron, I would rather not discuss Harry's love life. It irks me." I said shortly, and went back inside.  
  
So that was my night. Harry, going out with Cho and already liking other girls. I'll never have a chance. Plus Ron wants me to do some kind of spy thing for him and find out who Hermione likes.  
  
As if I don't already know.  
  
**Friday night, windy, my bedroom (still)**  
  
I came pretty close to leaving my room. Hermione thinks I'm overreacting. She said that I'm being ridiculous and drawing attention to myself. She said Harry and Ron will wonder why I'm not coming out.  
  
I told her if she didn't sod off I was going to tell Ron how she felt about him.  
  
She left.

* * *

Okay I know, not the funniest chapter I've ever written, but review me anyway, please?? The purple-blue review button is calling you!!


	7. Chapter Seven

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/N: Review me! If I get no reviews my story shall die cries do you want that?! Oh yeah, as for Umbridge, since Harry never had to go to court, he won¡¯t have met her yet.

I like MINTS: I like mints too!! XD. Thanks for feeding the purple blue button!

Ashley: Ditto with the ships. Thanks for the review.¡

Slytherinphoenix7: Hmm. I need to think of a plot first. This story was originally mindless writings ;) Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! -sends love to you-

Hazardous: Hermione & Harry are a no-no!! Haha, yes, I live for writing those moments.

  
Elladora: I heart paranoid Ron!!

Tabytha: -blinks- Tabytha who? Haha, just kidding. XD Of course I won¡¯t forget you!! You gave me a cookie! And you¡¯re fond of the button. I mean, pssht, what more could I ask for?

Thanks for your reviews! You guys rock!!

* * *

**Saturday afternoon, sunny, the kitchen table, listening to the Wizard¡¯s Wireless**

Alright. I admit it. I cracked under the pressure. Honestly, it¡¯s harder to stay in my room then I thought.

Hogwarts on Monday. Yeah, I know. No progress Harry ¨C wise.

But I¡¯ve come up with a new plan!! Yes, that¡¯s right! Ginny Weasley has emerged from her room after three days, with a plan.

Yes, a plan.

I¡¯m sure you¡¯re not surprised. I always have a new plan, like every three days. But this plan... this plan is FOOLPROOF.

Well, almost.

See, my love for Harry is so strong, I cannot possibly overcome it in one summer. Especially if he¡¯s living only about two floors up.

So I shall put off any further plans until I arrive at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is huge, I¡¯d rarely see Harry except at breakfast, lunch, dinner and if I can get into the Quidditch team, the occasional practice.

But that is okay. I will work very hard at this plan.

Until then I am free to continue my passion for Harry Potter. Brilliant, no?

- Ginny

**Sunday Night, windy, living room**

Dad has flooed to see some Order Members. Mum is knitting; Harry and Ron are playing Exploding Snap. Five points if you can guess what Hermione is doing.

Fred and George are muttering in the corner and writing things on a piece of parchment.

Oh Harry. Why did you pick Cho? I am in mourning for our lost love which would have happened if I¡¯d been given some time.

Hogwarts tomorrow. I have finished packing my trunk but I expect I¡¯ll be missing something tomorrow.

**Monday morning, raining, Hogwarts Express**

This morning was absolute madness!! I was missing my Gryffindor scarf, Fred and George were trying to smuggle something colourful into their trunks that kept making this odd squelching noise, causing mum to go off at them about illegal something or others.

Hermione was frantically searching for a book... god forbid she looses it, Harry¡¯s glasses broke and he had to fix them with spellotape temporarily till we could get to Hogwarts to use magic (mum and dad were kind of busy.)

A bunch of aurors from the Order showed up to escort us to Kings Cross. We went by Knight Bus. Worst experience of my life.

So anyway, now I¡¯m on the Hogwarts Express. I didn¡¯t see Chang until she joined us in our carriage ¨C it was Harry, Neville, and Luna Lovegood. She¡¯s a bit weird, but she¡¯s alright.

Hermione and Ron had to go to the Prefects compartment, and Harry looked rather sulky, but all the same, he looked good enough to eat.

Oh don¡¯t look at me like that. I¡¯m not at Hogwarts yet, am I?

So in comes Chang, with her swishy long shiny hair. She¡¯s obsessed with her hair, I swear. She looked a bit pale if you ask me. Oh wait, wasn¡¯t Cedric her boyfriend?

Note to self: Be nicer to Chang and show some bloody sympathy! Before I know it they¡¯ll be calling me Ginny ¡®Black Heart¡¯ Weasley.

¡°Hello Jenny.¡± She smiled. I didn¡¯t know who she was talking to till I noticed she was smiling at ME. The nerve! Jenny, indeed!!

¡°It¡¯s GINNY.¡± I said, rather annoyed.

¡°Huh? Oh sorry.¡±

¡°How are you today, Cho?¡± I asked, trying to keep the hatred out of my voice. Actually, I¡¯m proud. It came out really calm and maybe halfway nice.

¡°I¡¯m fine. Where¡¯s Ron and Hermione?¡± She asked Harry, gazing at him adoringly.

¡°Prefects compartment.¡± Harry answered, smiling at Cho. It¡¯s sickening, watching those two.

¡°Okay.¡± She said, and then sat herself down, ON HARRY¡¯S LAP!!

I looked away, somewhat repulsed. Neville blushed for some reason and Luna looked up from the Quibbler long enough to raise an eyebrow, showing that even she was somewhat daunted by this display of affection, and rightfully so.

That was when I took out my diary and proceeded to ignore him. Right now Cho and Harry are kissing. She¡¯s still on his lap. Merlin, why is Harry wasting his time with someone with so little brain cells? She has a pretty face, but that¡¯s basically all.

Hermione and Ron just came in, saw Harry and Cho and left, Hermione looking disapproving and Ron a little grossed out. Harry didn¡¯t even notice, he was too busy canoodling with Cho.

Oh the food trolley¡¯s just come. Good, Cho and Harry have stopped snogging.

**Monday Night, raining still, my dorm**

Ah, it¡¯s good to be back. We have a new Defence teacher, of course, this rather toad-y looking woman, Professor Umbridge.

Lee Jordan was taking bets on how long we predicted THIS one (Defence Teacher) to last.

So I¡¯m back in my dormitory with my friends. I shall write a small thing about them, since they¡¯re such good friends to me.

Madison Sheera, halfblood, loud and willing to do anything. Brown hair, enormous blue eyes. Has the boys wrapped around her finger. Azriel Ladonna, pureblood, my best friend. I am insanely jealous of her. She¡¯s really pretty. Boys throw themselves at her even though she has a boyfriend. She has shiny blonde hair and big green eyes and is so friendly she should be a Hufflepuff. Sigh.

If only we were all as pretty as Azriel. Lastly is Sophia, a muggle born, but her sister is also a witch so she¡¯s aware of what¡¯s going on in the Wizarding world. She comes off as shy and quiet to everyone outside our group and not gorgeous at first glance, but look again and the girl is striking. Big almond shaped blue eyes and black curls. She thinks it¡¯s funny people treat her so nicely because she¡¯s ¡°shy¡±. She laughs about it later.¡

There¡¯s one other girl in our dorm, Olivia Dupree. She doesn¡¯t get along with any of us. She¡¯s so grouchy and suspicious; I don¡¯t know what she¡¯s doing in Gryffindor.

Anyway, Sophia has just thrown a pillow at my end. She wants me to extinguish my candle already. Everyone else has, she said. And there I was writing nice things about her.

- Ginny

**Tuesday Afternoon, overcast and windy, my dorm**

Started the day off with double Herbology, it was okay.

After that was double potions, which, surprisingly was better then usual. My potion was actually the colour it was supposed to be emerald green, which reminded me of Harry¡¯s eyes. Maybe that's why I was so eager to get it right. Ahem.

I saw Harry at lunch. Merlin, I don't think I can do this.

Ginny! No!! You must stay strong!!!!!

I'm going to tell Azriel, Madison and Sophia of my plan and see what they say. Maybe they can help me get my mind of bloody Harry Potter and his bloody beautiful, enchanting emerald eyes that I could get lost in...

I think I'd better tell them now, while I'm still in my semi right mind.

* * *

A/N 2: If there are any weird symbols they're probably meant to be ""


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Firstly, a huge squidge goes out to Tabytha, for recommending me in her bio!! Anarchy!! I squee'd so much when I saw it, so thanks!!

G-Unit: No, she comments on the weather because I felt like putting it there. Hee. I don't think she knows what a meteorologist is ;)

Slytherpinphoenix7: Why yes, you are a faithful reviewer!! RE: Plot. Actually, there is a mastermind plot behind this all. You'll just have to look harder.

Lid'l Rogue: Hahah, guess what? Your request on Ginny getting a certain something is actually coming! I've had this planned for a while, so don't worry!! And yes, that might happen as well.

Tabytha: Squidge! I love your entertaining conversations! Hehe!

Cherrychick: Thanks! 

Insufferable-know-it-all: Ha, my friend who reads my fic said the same thing about Harry and Cho. It grossed me out too, but it had to be done.

Lion's Roar: Thanks for the poem! It rocked!! By the way, cheer up!!

Tekvah Ariel: Really? Why Hufflepuff? 

I like MINTS: I might've been stalking you :x

Elladora: the character analysis rocked the socks I have taken off. It was close too! Didn't get the two points/Hermione reading thing though but I'm stupid, so hehe to me.

* * *

**Tuesday Night, raining, my dorm**

So I told the girls of my plan and they all laughed at me. Well gee, thanks. Such good friends I have. Give such great support.

"Ginny, don't be stupid." Sophia said. She was separating her eyelashes with a muggle thing, a pin. I don't even want to know why.

"I'm not being stupid!! I'm being smart! I'm trying to get over Harry Potter! **Hello**! I would see that as smart!!"

"But _why_? Ginny you've been in love with Harry since first year. Why stop now?" Asked Azriel. Thanks for backing me up Azriel. Not.

"I agree." Madison said. "Why now?"

"Because he has a girlfriend. I have a whole list if you must know." Not that I'm going to show them, seeing as said list is in my Harry-filled diary. "And if Harry really did like me like that and _somehow_ thought I was pretty he would have asked me out by now."

All three of them snorted in unison. No kidding. "Ginny, what are you talking about? Harry would be insane to not think you're pretty." Madison said, ignoring the first part completely.

"Ginny you're the perfect height, you're thin and you have the best figure in the school." Azriel said bluntly.

"Not to mention hair." Sophia said, poking at her own.

"I do not. It's red. Red is ugly. Red goes with nothing."

"Don't be stupid." Azriel got a hand held mirror and shoved it in my face. I looked. I saw a girl with wavy red hair, big brown sceptical eyes and freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"I heard Michael Corner say to his friend Terry Boot the other day that you have the cutest nose he's ever seen, among other things." Sophia commented, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then Terry said you had a nice rack."

"_SOPHIA_!"

"What?! I'm just repeating what he said."

"Yeah whatever."

But still, I'll consider that. Michael Corner, huh? Hmm...

**Wednesday Afternoon, cloudy, the common room**

Today was a mess. Had double Herbology and had to trek through all this mud to get to the Greenhouses.

Plus Olivia was an absolute pain, being all snooty about my second hand trunk. Madison said something extremely rude to her and she left, thank Merlin.

**Wednesday Night, raining, the common room**

Everyone is being rowdy and loud and happy. I'm happy too. The atmosphere is happy. The fire is crackling merrily; Fred and George are entertaining people with... what look like funny looking sweets with two ends. Hmm.

At the next table, Harry, Ron and Hermione are doing homework (Hermione looking disapproving). Ah Harry. Despite what my unhelpful friends have said, I am still on the quest to get over you.

Sophia is writing a letter home to her parents, Madison is flicking dung bombs around the common room at the first years (such a lovely girl, she is) and Azriel is preening.

Oh dear god. Roughly ten minutes ago, Hermione just motioned for me to go talk to the Golden Three, aka, herself, Harry and Ron.

Foolishly I went.

"Ginny," Hermione said, smiling, "tell Harry he shouldn't break up with Cho."

"_WHAT!?"_ At that moment, I'm willing to bet my eyes bugged out and my jaw dropped.

"Yes," Hermione said pleasantly. "Tell Harry not to break up with Cho. Go on. I've been trying to convince him."

"Ron can tell him." I said hastily. "He's a guy. I think." I laughed and Ron shot me a sour look.

"Haha, very funny Ginny. No, I can't tell Harry for I choose to remain neutral." He said, smirking at my predicament.

I shot a helpless look at my own friends. Azriel was still preening, Madison still flicking and Sophia still writing.

Lovely.

"Why," I stuttered, "do you want to break up with Cho, Harry?"

"I don't think we're very well suited." Harry explained patiently. "We don't seem to fit together."

"Why..." I trailed off. "You looked comfortable with each other on the train." I said, hoping not too sound jealous or resentful.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll give it another shot. Thanks Ginny."

"Yes, thanks Ginny." Hermione said, smirking.

"N-no problem." I stuttered, and stumbled away.

Merlin. You know what this means? Harry is still in the claws of Cho. I convinced Harry not to cast Cho out to sea. And in the process, made him even more unavailable for myself. Not that it matters, of course, since I'm supposed to be getting over Harry.

Oh who am I kidding?

Oh well. At least he was thinking about getting rid of her. They won't last for long.

**Thursday Morning, drizzling, the library**

Double Muggle Studies was cancelled. Professor Mellie came down with erupting pussy boils and they couldn't find a replacement. That's good. Today was the day my essay on the pottercom was due. Er, I mean, computer.

Madison skived off to meet a Ravenclaw boy. So I'm on my own for now. I think I'll head to the common room.

**Thursday morning, drizzling, Gryffindor common room**

Found Hermione in the common room. Throttled her. When I finished throttling her, she informed me she has the morning off because her Arithmancy teacher Professor Vector had a hangover from drinking Firewhiskey with Madam Hooch last night and complaining about men.

"Hermione, what were you playing at last night, huh?! It was so embarrassing! I can't believe I managed to convince Harry to get back with that... that..."

"With Cho." Hermione interrupted pleasantly.

I grunted.

"Well at least he values your opinion enough to listen. He wouldn't listen to me or Ron." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah well maybe you guys convinced him 99% and he needed an extra percent." I huffed, and then paused. "Wait, what are you doing? You're planting seeds in my head! Stop it!!"

"Seeds? Whatever are you talking about Ginny?"

"Seeds! To make me think Harry values my opinion or whatever. Aren't you trying to make me get over Harry?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, but I was bored."

"Bored?! So you made me tell him to stick with Cho?!"

Hermione laughed again and I glared at her.

"You know, I think I'm feeling a little _BORED_ now. SO, I'm just going to go see what my brother Ron is up to!" I exclaimed, and then dashed out.

Hermione raced after me. "Noooo! Wait! I'll stop, I promise!!"

I stopped. "I'll stop. But I can't promise I'm not going to do anything." I said, and then walked off.

So that was my morning. And good, here comes Azriel to drag me to lunch.

- Ginny

* * *

A/N 2: CLICK THE BUTTON! DO IT!!!! IF YOU DON'T...... I SHALL KILL SNUFFLES!!!!!!!!!

Lotsa juiciness coming up in the next chapter. Siriusly (hehe), huge breakthrough on plots. So if you want it... REVIEW ME!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Professor Mellie: Yes, I know :p And Hooray for you reviewing me!! Hmm. Maybe I should cut that Harry/Cho thing out? Everyone is complaining.

Slytherinphoenix7: Haha, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that. ;)

Kwndnl: It's fun to write too! 

Fortunecookiesndplasticwands: Nice name. -

Tekvah Ariel: Hmm. But Hufflepuffs don't care for looks. XD

Elladora: Ta with the notes. Am posting stamps on them and sending them via muggle mail as we speak.

I like MINTS: RE: Juiciness. That's up to you!!

**Thursday Afternoon, overcast, the Great Hall (lunchtime)**

Don't panic. Nobody knows what I'm doing. They've assumed I'm reading through my Transfiguration notes, because I conveniently have hidden my diary behind _The Basics of Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Helena Porgy.

I am considering a new master plan. For once it doesn't involve me, just in case you thought I was a little self-absorbed.

I am going to get Hermione and Ron together.

I don't know how. I don't know when. I don't know why, even, because I don't exactly want to see the two of them snogging or anything.

But, whatever. I'll be a good little witch and give them a nudge in the write direction. Or maybe a shove, considering the torture they put me through last night.

**Thursday Afternoon, overcast, the Great Hall (lunchtime still)**

Just saw Harry walk in with Chang. Had his arm around her and she was laughing at something he was saying. Good Merlin, why?

Harry thankfully released Chang to sit at the Gryffindor table. Thankfully, she didn't follow, but instead blew him kisses across the Great Hall.

Does she have no shame? Didn't she have a boyfriend who died?

Harry just smiled at me and thanked me for my helpful advice. I am still waiting for someone to take up the offer to Avada Kedavra me.

- Ginny

**Friday Night, storming, the Common Room**

Michael Corner has told Terry Boot who told Anthony Goldstein who told Su Li who told Mandy Brocklehurst who told Lisa Turpin who told Padma Patil who told Parvati Patil who told Lavender Brown who told Hermione who told Sophia who told Madison who told Azriel who told ME.

Michael Corner fancies me.

I told Azriel who told Madison who told Sophia who told Hermione who told Lavender who told Parvati who told Padma who told Lisa who told Mandy who told Su Li who told Anthony who told Terry who told Michael.

I don't know if I fancy him or not. This has caused everyone to go into great speculation on whether or not we'll become a couple or whether or not I'll break Michael's heart.

A few Ravenclaw girls have said if I break his heart they'll break my face.

Upon hearing this Fred and George said they better not, or they'd break their bodies.

I reminded them of my ability to hex, and they instead said that I would end up cursing their faces into disfigurement... a lie, but all the same, effective.

Oh, the Hogwarts Grapevine. Butting into other people's affairs... oh I don't know, _FOREVER_?

**Friday Night, storming, my dormitory, with the curtains on my four-poster closed**

Azriel has just come to inform me that Michael Corner would like to go out with me. I told Azriel that Michael should grow a spine and come ask me himself.

**Still Friday Night, still storming, still in my dorm with the curtains closed**

Michael isn't allowed into Gryffindor tower. Hermione said so. Hermione and her bloody prefect duties.

Michael has requested I leave Gryffindor tower to go meet him.

Fred, Ron and George intercepted and said absolutely not am I to go anywhere alone with him.

Why is it that the whole of Gryffindor is involved in my personal affairs?

I was lazy in making a new entry. Michael has sent me an owl. It pecked me on the hand and I'm bleeding. Bloody Michael.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please go out with me? Or at least leave Gryffindor tower? Or at least call off your brothers?? They've released bludgers on me._

_Ta,_

_Michael_

Wow. I feel quite sorry for the lad. Fred and George released bludgers on him?

_Michael,_

_I don't even know you. Sorry mate._

_Not regretting her decision as she's spoken to you a total of three times,_

_Ginny Weasley_

**Oh I'm sure you know. It's Friday night. My dorm. Curtains closed.**

Terry Boot has told Anthony Goldstein who told Su Li who told Mandy Brocklehurst who told Lisa Turpin who told Padma Patil who told Parvati Patil who told Lavender Brown who told Hermione who told Sophia who told Madison who told Azriel who told _me_.

Michael Corner is now heartbroken.

Fabulous.

The bloke is sulking up in his dorm and refusing to eat. Since it's been a total of um, five minutes, since I replied to him, he is hardly boycotting much as far as food is concerned, unless he feeds himself, what, every minute??

Which he cannot possibly, for he is quite fit.

Azriel has just come back to tell me Michael Corner is _begging_ and_ pleading_ I go out with him. I give her an irritated glance, "he's barely spoken to me, why does he care?" I demand.

"He likes the look of you." Azriel offers, with a shrug. "I don't know, he wasn't saying much, just sulking."

"What am I, a show pony?" I ask, disgusted.

Another shrug. "Just go out with him Ginny. It will make Harry jealous."

"Harry won't be jealous he has his own Ravenclaw..." I trail off. I have just remembered my NTS: Get a Ravenclaw boyfriend. "Fine." I huff. "A test trial."

Azriel is beaming. She has gone off to presumably tell Madison, who will tell Sophia who will tell Hermione who will tell Lavender...

**Saturday Morning, cold and overcast, the Great Hall (breakfast)**

Michael Corner is alright. He's cute, at least. He has already confided in me via letter that he was thrilled to pieces when I agreed to date him.

How unfortunate no sudden winds came and blew the pieces to Australia.

**Saturday Morning, cold and overcast, the Common Room**

I am hiding out here so I can avoid Michael. It's been an hour since I woke up and already he's stifling me, all the way from the Ravenclaw table, and even from wherever he is now. Which I'm sure will be revealed to me, since he keeps sending letters with his bloody pecking owl.

Sod _off_ Michael!! Give a girl a break!

Ah. Well obviously he's not using me as something to show off. Or maybe he is and is just extremely devoted, which is why I just got another letter?

_Dearest Ginny,_

_My heart yearns for you. Please reply. Also, send back my owl won't you? I had to borrow Terry's, and the bloody thing keeps pecking me on the hand._

_Your lover,_

_Michael._

My lover?! As if!! I have barely talked to the lad in person. Let alone become his LOVER. Jeez.

_Michael – _

_That's fabulous. I am replying now as you can see. Owl is being sent with letter and Terry's owl. I know the feeling of owl's pecking you on the hand. It reminds me of your own, actually._

_Your acquaintance,_

_Ginny_

Now where was I? Harry hasn't taken much notice of my new non-single status. Well. That's bloody gratitude for you. I allow myself to be anchored to a letter writing Ravenclaw boy for him and he doesn't even acknowledge the fact?

_My darling Ginny,_

_Acquaintance? I had thought we were past that stage. Why are you so short and cold? Does your heart not yearn for me, as mine yearns for you? Pray tell, Ginny, do you not love me??_

_Anxiously yours,_

_Michael_

Oh Merlin. The boy just cannot leave the subject alone, can he?

_Michael – it hasn't even been a day. Give it a rest, won't you? You saw me at breakfast. Also, we haven't even spoken to each other in person since our agreement of dating, which I am starting to rethink._

_I need space, okay? You're smothering me, and it's only nine thirty._

_Ginny_

I also sent a letter to Terry Boot, since I know for a fact he has more sense in him then Michael. Pity he's already taken.

_Dear Terry,_

_Michael is driving me starkers. I am going to strangle him via letter in a few minutes. Enclosed are all his letters to me. Don't send them back. Burn them._

_Tell him to back off a bit, won't you? It's unsettling when your 'boyfriend' sends you letters every two minutes._

_From, Ginny_

I hope he can talk some sense into Michael, the idiot boy.

* * *

A/N 2: The threat on Snuffles still stands, so hit the purple-blue button and gimme a review!


	10. Chapter Ten

Tekvah: Ah yes. Ginny may end up hurting him in the near future actually. He'll probably cry, too. What a pansy. LOL. 

Tabytha: I think I might have deleted your review :x let me go check. Hee. Agreed on the Harry Cho thing. OH! I just found it!! Um, out take? Err, if you give me credit! LMAO!! Okay that wasn't funny. :x I might be writing one in Harry's POV also though, but if you really want to, let me know.

The-insufferable-know-it-all: Well he is now stalkeresque, says I!!

Elladora: I'm glad too!!

Slytherinphoenix7: Typos rock!!

Cherrychick914: You felt BAD for him?! You felt bad for Mr. Stalker?!

Mary v: Not me! Avada Kedavra Ginny! She's been requesting throughout the whole story!!

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon, cold and overcast but with a warming charm, pleasant, the Lake **

Oh good. Terry has just replied to my letter.

_Hey Ginny,_

_I'll do my best. He's a tad overexcited at the prospect of dating you. Okay, way overexcited. I promise he's not usually like this._

_Can't make too many promises, but a good slap or two might work. I'll enjoy this thoroughly._

_Terry._

Thank Merlin. At least some of the Ravenclaw's have more then five brain cells. What with Michael and Cho, I was beginning to get worried that Ravenclaw's weren't actually smart, but incredibly stupid, and also with an overrated view on teenage love. Or, in my case, teenage unrequited love.

**Saturday Night, really cold and windy outside, the Gryffindor Common Room**

Michael has promised, via Terry, to give me more space. Good. I was thinking of dumping him with all those letters.

He invited me to on a date for next Hogsmeade weekend. I made sure that this news was spread around discreetly, but so that Harry will find out. And be jealous. Um, wait, what?  
  
_GINNY! GET OVER HIM ALREADY!!!_

Now where was I?

Oh yeah. So we're going to Hogsmeade. I can't wait. Not.

**Saturday Night, still cold, windy etc, still Common Room**

Whoa. Harry just came up to me. He wants me to help him with something. He's meeting me before breakfast tomorrow to discuss it with me.

Oh Merlin. Azriel, Sophia, Madison, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil have just told me to come up to my dorm. Okay...

**Saturday Night, still cold and windy, sitting on my four poster**

Lavender, Parvati, Azriel, Sophia and Madison are looking through my clothes. My muggle clothes, my wizard robes... Parvati and Lavender are discussing how they should make me up... whatever that means.

"Now, we don't want trampy," Lavender is saying.

"But we don't want overly gorgeous." Parvati agrees.

Madison rolls her eyes. "Go for natural duh."

"OH!! Of course!!"

Whatever they're talking about, it can't be that important.

"What are you talking about?" I'm asking. "Why are you going through my clothes?"

"Duh." Lavender is holding up a pleated denim skirt. Muggle clothes of course. I have more muggle clothing then wizard clothing. The clothes for wizard teenage girls are truly terrible, so at the start of summer, mum took me muggle clothing shopping. "Not short enough."

"Short enough?! Why would it need to be any shorter?!!"

"Duh. You need to look your best for Harry."

"Excuse me?! It's just breakfast!!! And I'm over him!!"

Every single female in the room, which was a total of five, all snorted at the same time. "Yeah, whatever."

Honestly, what is up with these girls?!

**Sunday morning, still dark, sitting up in my four poster with the curtains drawn**

At precisely 4 am, I was dragged out of bed and down to the prefect bathroom (by none other then Hermione "I was Bored" Granger).

Merlin. It's like heaven has its very own corner of Hogwarts. I have never seen so many taps on offer for bubble bath.

She ditched me for half an hour, commanding me to make sure I washed my hair. Well it was 4 am and I was half asleep, but once I got into the tub? More awake then ever in my life. Good grief, I'm going to become a prefect just to use that bathtub.

So I obeyed, and came out smelling de-vine if I may say so myself. I barely had time to put on underwear and a robe when Hermione came back and whisked me back to Gryffindor tower, where, surprise surprise, Madison, Sophia, Parvati and Lavender were waiting in my dormitory (where they had promptly managed to somehow lock out Olivia).

I was plucked, dried, made up and something called exfoliated, within an inch of my life. Ouch. My eyebrows still hurt.

Lavender pushed a bundle of clothes into my arm and commanded me to get dressed. I glared.

Because, yes, I so want to wear her practically nonexistent denim skirt (mine were deemed "too long") and Parvati's slinky red top? To _breakfast?_

Um, not.

"I hope you're joking."

"Ginny, don't be stupid, hurry up and put this on, we're behind schedule." My so called best friend Azriel said.

"Firstly, it's four thirty in the morning. What is your definition of behind schedule? How much more of this schedule is there?" I demanded. "Secondly, it's just before breakfast. Breakfast!! Sunday breakfast! On Sunday's, I often go down in my pyjamas! Okay?!"

"Yeah, a fatal mistake." Parvati snorted.

I glared at her. "No! I am wearing my own clothes, too long or not!" And I stormed to the wardrobe, flung it open and retrieved clothes I actually own that actually cover half my thighs.

They all sulked and I got dressed then they sat me down and covered every available inch of skin on show. I feel for my pores which have been drowned in powder.

My hair was straightened, styled, sprayed... my eyes still sting from Lavender's inaccuracy with that funny can thing.

As for the meeting itself?

Haha. It's not for another two hours.

Running behind schedule my ass.

**Sunday morning, after breakfast, the courtyard**

So Harry and I went and met each other down by the courtyard (where I am now). He unfortunately didn't have any food with him. I was starving, having been up since 4 thanks to my lovely fellow Gryffindors.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hi." They had even advised me on what to say, how to flutter my lashes... and here Hermione is telling me to get over him? Oh she is going to pay. She really, truly is this time.

Why?

Cause of what Harry wanted to talk to me about.

"So what did you want to um, talk to me about??" Wow. Only one um in a 10 worded sentence. I'm improving.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed by now that Hermione and Ron... hold a special place in each other's hearts." Harry said, looking amused.

I snickered. "Yes, I've been using it as blackmail material."

"Likewise. Now, I'm thinking that we should get the two of them together."

"Wow, so was I."

"Really? Anyway, I don't actually know how yet. But shall we just initiate it now that we're going to work as a team to bring the two together?"

"Um, er, ah, I, um... yes! Sure!"

"Great!!" Harry beamed. "We'll discuss it further later on. But Cho thinks that we should go on double dates, you me and Michael."

So!! He has heard about Michael!! I was beginning to wonder if he sits in a cave with his eyes closed and his fingers in his ears.

On second thoughts, I'd be surprised if the creatures in the Forbidden Forest didn't know by now.

"Um." I said weakly.

"Maybe Ron and Hermione can come when we've succeeded when we've got them together."

"Maybe."

"Okay then, see you at breakfast."

And he left.

Oh god. That was like 10 minutes. They got me up four hours early. For a ten minute talk.

And actually, right before I met Harry, I ducked into the bathroom and made myself look as normal as possible.

What a waste of sleep.

* * *

There were only a few reviews for chapter 9!! And I thought it was funny!! Though I could be biast... :p 

Review me or the story shall die, there will be no more chapters and snuffles will cry!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A.N: Tabytha: Got your email review!! Haven't got a clue as to why it won't let you review.. :( Hm. Harry's POV? It'd be hard to incorporate, because it's Gin's diary, but I'll see what I can do. 

Tabytha again: Eh? Trix cereal?

Slytherinphoenix7: I am not mean!!!! You guys are mean, not reviewing me! And I'm reading your story as we speak! So nyah!!

Tekvah Angel: No they don't!!

reina del noche: Agreed!

Elladora: Hermione works in mysterious ways ;)

Jesika-jesika: Jelly donuts?

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy finishing my maths assignment. BTW I went from like, 13 reviews a chapter to 6!! 

* * *

**Sunday afternoon, overcast, the library**

Um, yeah. So the girls dragged me down to the library to ask me about my little conversation with Harry.

Since Hermione was there, I couldn't exactly say anything, now could I?

"Nothing happened."

"Pish posh. What happened? What did he want to talk to you about?" Lavender butted in. I rolled my eyes at her. She _so _shouldn't have been invited.

"We just talked."

"About WHAT? More about Cho?" Hermione pressed.

"Look, I'll tell you guys later." I shot significant looks at Madison, Sophia and Azriel, then got up and left.

"Maybe," I heard Parvati say, "It's that time of the month?"

Stupid Parvati.

**Sunday Night, my dormitory**

I am currently sitting on my four poster. We have just gotten back from Astronomy. Sophia is brushing her hair, Madison is in the bathroom, cleaning her teeth and Azriel is changing into her pyjamas.

Olivia is lying on her bed reading a book.

Nerd.

In Astronomy, we were supposed to be using our telescopes to map out some Jupiter – Mars movement thing. Well, Madison, genius that she is, decided, I'm going to watch everyone else in my telescope!

Idiot. She spun her telescope around, knocked over Olivia's (much to her annoyance) and caused a domino effect on all the telescopes, since they're so close together.

All the telescopes in the Astronomy tower are now in need of repair. Madison has detention for a week. Ouch.

Needless to say, Professor Sinistra is _not _pleased.

**Monday Afternoon, lunchtime, the Great Hall**

Today begins "Harry and Ginny's Plan to Get Together Hermione and Ron."

Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny don't know how.

"Ginny," Harry suggested. We had come early to lunch to discuss our little plan. "Maybe we could send them on blind dates?"

"Too obvious. And neither would go for it." Cleverly, I was not looking at Harry, in all his rumpled I-Just-Got-Off-the-Quidditch-Pitch-Well-Not-Really glory. Which explains why I wasn't stuttering and stumbling over my own words.

"We could accidentally 'loose' them in Hogsmeade."

"Possibly, hard to do though, Ron and Hermione know Hogsmeade like the back of their hands." Still not looking.

"Um..."

"We could just slap them together and say, look, you both like each other?"

"Or tell Ron that Hermione likes him so he'll finally ask her out."

"As if he would."

"I reckon. That was just the hopeful part of me speaking."

I laughed. "I'll give it some thought and get back to you." I told him, cause people started coming in at that moment.

Azriel, Madison and Soph are bugging me. They want me to tell them what Harry wanted to talk to me about. I realised that after I left they probably made some kind of pact with Hermione, Parvati and Lavender, to tell them what I said.

So, nope. Sorry. Not even my best friends can know.

**Monday Evening, full moon, Gryffindor Tower**

Tonight is a full moon. I wonder how Professor Lupin is doing?

Harry sent me a school owl (everyone knows Hedwig is Harry's, you see).

_Ginny –_

_Maybe we can tell Ron that a girl really likes him and wants to meet him in the Three Broomsticks, and then have Hermione waiting there?_

Ha! For the Boy-Who-Lived/Boy-of-my-Dreams... um, I mean, for the great Harry Potter, he sure doesn't have very good ideas.

Oh. My. God.

I've got it!!!

_H –_

_I have the perfect plan. It is in fact, so fabulous, that I can't even put it down in writing for fear that it comes out wrong. Meet me tomorrow after dinner so we discuss it?_

_- G._

As I said to Harry, the plan is so fabulous it can't be put down in writing. So when I've explained it to him in words, I'll copy it down.

**Tuesday Morning, sunny, Herbology**

Okay so here I am in Herbology. Sprout just had to take Colin Creevey to the hospital wing because a Hufflepuff just tripped and spilled bubotubers all over him, causing his skin to erupt into boils. Gross.

Ran into Michael this morning at breakfast. Ugh.

"GINNY!" He practically flung himself at me, much to my disgust. Terry Boot made a pained face to Michael's right and mouthed 'sorry'.

Huh. Sorry indeed.

"Hello Michael." I extracted myself from his iron grasp. "How are you this morning?"

"Fantastic." He burbled. "What about you? Can I escort you to breakfast? How about we eat together? You can come to the Ravenclaw table!"

"No thanks," I said coolly, "I don't imagine I'd feel comfortable sitting amongst Ravenclaws, they all seem to hate me, no idea why." I explained, even though I knew perfectly well it was because I had allegedly broken Michael's heart. Actually, it's only the girls who hate me.

His face fell and practically hit the ground with a _plop_.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. Very." And I walked off to breakfast. Michael (and Terry, who was obviously trying to keep him in check) followed me.

"Ginny," he said loudly. It looked a lot like he was trying to show everyone at the Gryffindor table how taken I was. Even though of course, I'm not at all. If the opportunity presents itself, I would ditch Michael for Harry in a heartbeat.

Did I say Harry? Oops. I meant someone better.

"What?" I was annoyed at this point. Michael turning stalker-esque? It wouldn't surprise me.

"How about we get together tonight at the library to do homework together?"

"No thankyou." I said politely. "I'm meeting someone."

He narrowed his eyes. "Someone?"

Doh! He would probably send someone to check up on me now.

"Yes, a Hufflepuff girl is interested in purchasing my first year books for her sister." I lied smoothly.

"It won't take all night."

"Then," I paused, "I'm... I'm..."

"Coming with me." Azriel interrupted from where she sat next to me.

"For what?"

God, Michael sure is pushy? Pushy, nosy and stalker-esque.

"Moral support." Azriel lied.

From across the table, Harry, who had overheard the whole fiasco, raised his eyebrows. I'm sure he figured out he was the one I was actually meeting.

"Why do you need moral support?" Michael pressed.

Azriel glared at him. "That's none of your business, thankyou very much."

Terry, looking extremely apologetic, grabbed Terry by the back of his sweater. "We'll be going now. Nice to catch up with you Gin, Azriel." And Terry whisked Michael away. Thank god.

After breakfast, out of hearing range from Harry, Azriel said, "you owe me."

"Of course. Azriel you're a saint. Anytime a boy stalks you, I assure you, I'll bail you out." I promised. "And the fact that you waited till Harry was gone... well, it just proves what a good friend you are."

Azriel rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously. Harry can't know of your dysfunctional relationship with Michael, can he? He has to think you're taken so he can pine for you and make his love grow stronger."

It's obvious what my friends want me to do, isn't it?

Go out with Harry. They think we're the love match of the century.

"So, who are you meeting after dinner then?"

"Nobody. I'm going to the library." _And if by chance, Harry happens to be there, which he will be because I will owl him as soon as Herbology is over, then it is purely manners that will make us sit together. _I thought at the time.

"And you couldn't go with Michael? And what if he goes to the library anyway?"

Damn Azriel and her logic. "Oh well, I'll be careful."

"Yeah, whatever."

Oh, here comes sprout. Gotta go.

* * *

Okay, review me if you want to find out Ginny's grand plan! No more Snuffles threats, I promise!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Red Haired One: Weird, I thought I fixed that.

The-insufferable-know-it-all: Yes, he is!! And go you for reviewing!!

Kwndnl: Mood swings? I didn't think so.

Elladora: I like the words pith posh as well!! And I also liked all the other stuff you mentioned.

Reina: smirks Nudge nudge. :p Meh, lately I'm too busy writing to review. But I'll see what I can do!! Ooh that rhymes!! 

Tev: Tev it is!!

Slytherinphoenix7: At the time, no, there was no plan!! Haha!! Dude, you need a nickname! I'm getting lazy typing out your screen name!

HPfan: Classes to be cooler? Huh?

Tabytha: This story is already 12 chapters! You want me to write it again in Harry's POV?! I think not!! A one shot, perhaps. But 12 chapters or more is a no-no.

January Rose: S.V.P?

Erenriel: YES! TELL THEM!

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon, lunchtime, sunny still, the Great Hall**

I've informed Harry to meet me in the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms. That ought to be secure enough, right?

**Tuesday night, raining, Gryffindor Quidditch Changing Rooms**

Okay, everything is all set.

Harry met me in the Quidditch changing rooms about half an hour after dinner.

"Hi Gin."

"Hi." I said. Miraculously, this process requires me to think and therefore, takes me concentration of Harry and how much I adore him and all that.

Or maybe my plan is just working.

"So, um..." Harry sat on the bench. "Your plan?"

"My plan," I said seriously, "is to take over the world."

Harry blinked.

"Take a joke Harry." I said, snorting. "Okay, my real plan. We get someone, like hmm... well someone who is bookish like Hermione, right?"

"Like a Ravenclaw!" Harry said eagerly. "They're smart. And look how well Ravenclaws go with Gryffindors."

If he's talking about him and Cho, or Michael and me, he is delusional.

"Um well it won't matter anyway." I said to him. "See, then we'll get this person to pretend they like Hermione."

"Uh huh..."

"And then Ron will be insanely jealous. So we offer to set him up."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He won't go for that."

"Of course not. So you have to tell him, that unless he asks Hermione out quick smart, she'll be taken up by Mr. Ravenclaw."

"I like that idea." Harry said thoughtfully, "but it wasn't exactly complicated that you couldn't have written it down like you said."

I glared at him. "There's more to it." I fibbed.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Ron will of course, reject said idea, so then..." my mind was going way too fast for my mouth. "So then we let the Ravenclaw dude take Hermione on a date, and conveniently, Ron will be there too. We pay the Ravenclaw a sickle or something, for him to make a move on Hermione."

"Which Ron will see."

"And will come to her rescue." I said triumphantly. "And then he'll realise how much he needs her..."

"And ask her out. Brilliant Ginny, really, but you're suggesting we pay a Ravenclaw to go out with Hermione and assault her. Not only will that make Hermione come off as desperate, it will probably destroy the Ravenclaw's reputation."

"Okay well, we don't have to pay him. Or even have him assault her. As long as Hermione is having a good time, it should work."

"Cause assaulting her would make her have such fun." Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey, I said no assaulting."

"Yeah but you relate assaulting to Hermione having fun!?"

"What?! No!!"

"Whatever. Nice plan Ginny. It could use some finetuning, but you know, I think it will work. I'll ask Cho if she knows of anyone."

"Good."

"You could ask Michael." Harry pointed out.

I pasted a smile on my face. "Sure."

"Great. So I'll talk to you after. This is sure to work." He said confidently, before leaving the Changing Rooms.

Which is where I am now, and where I am planning to stay for the rest of my life because oh my god, five minutes ago Harry forgot his cloak and got soaked and came back in and his shirt was clinging to him and his hair was all wet and spiky and –

Bad, Ginny, bad!!

Maybe I should go back and hang around people and socialise before my mind pictures things it shouldn't picture.

Or maybe not.

**Wednesday Morning, disgustingly pleasant with a nice breeze, History of Magic double **

How I wish to be outside right now, and not listening to Professor Binns waffle on. Not that I'm actually listening, but you know.

Michael has been practically stalking me. He sat next to me in breakfast this morning (much to my disgust). Azriel, Madison and Sophia have promised that not only will they devote their mealtimes to protecting me from Michael, they will see if they can hire bodyguards.

Fred and George told me that if needed, they were only too willing to send bludgers after him again. I'm very tempted to take them up on this offer, but even I am not mean enough to have my brothers put Michael in Saint Mungo's with a head injury.

**Wednesday Afternoon, Lunchtime, the Great Hall**

Oh Merlin! The new defence teacher, Dolores Umbridge, is an absolute.... Ugh!

Seriously. All we did was _read_ the entire lesson. What a waste. And she totally dissed Professor Lupin, who, might I add, was a far better teacher then her. Even Barty Crouch Junior taught us more then this!!

Right now Madison is sitting to my right, Azriel is sitting across from me, next to Sophia. On my left is Hermione but she's reading something. I am well covered, and I made sure that I sat behind a Hufflepuff with big hair, blocking me from being seen from the entrance of the Great Hall.

Terry sent me an owl just before lunch, telling me that he was doing his best to restrain Michael from following me around like a puppy dog. I am thankful for that. I might pay him a sickle for his services.

I mean, the boy should get one of those shiny Hogwarts trophies for the things he's done for me. Restrained Michael, dragged him away, steered him clear of spotting me in the halls... he's so helpful.

I would suggest it to D-Dore (our new pet name for Dumbledore... Sophia says it's too hoodlum, whatever that means, but I think it's sort of cute... not that it matters, since Madison will probably make up a new one by the end of the week), but I'd rather that he didn't know that my boy friend's best friend has to restrain him.

* * *

Go on!! Review!! DO IT!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Banana Princess: YAY! You're reviewing!! 

Funny Cide: Not so much rewrite it... well okay, yeah, rewrite it. Hee. Thanks for the compliment; I hope I'm doing okay!

Thicketgirl: Terry is taken (not sure by who yet but I'll figure it out). Plus Ginny likes Harry. Developments soon, I promise.

MissCorker: Harry, jealous of Terry? But Terry is just a friend...

Tabytha: Pineapple? It didn't tell me that. I'm hurt. 

Aunt Marge: O-kay...

Kwn: Michael is a freak. :p 

Sammy: Don't mass review? By the way, these "short" chapters are five pages long. I have a life, and also, a hell of a lot of homework. So be quiet you is being weird with reviews and not telling me when I'm getting them. Meh.

* * *

**Wednesday Night, raining, Gryffindor Com****mon Room**

Terry promised he is giving Michael a prep talk right about now, at how unattractive girls find it when guys throw themselves at them.

I hope it works, I really do, or my life will be shattered.

Anyway, Stage One of _Set Up Hermione and Ron_ has commenced. Harry has Cho scouting for Ravenclaw's (though I hope she doesn't find any, for as much torture as Hermione as put me through, even she doesn't deserve to be matched up with Cho. Even if it is fake, she doesn't deserve it.

I asked Terry instead, since Michael... well... I'm sure you know why.

Okay, Azriel wants me to play noughts and crosses with her on Olivia's five foot long essay. Got to go.

**Thursday Morning, raining, Muggle Studies**

Professor Mellie is busy dictating to her chalk to what should be written on the board, but the chalk keeps snapping and Peeves is being disruptive.

Okay, so a boy has been found for Hermione. I repeat, we have the boy.

His name is Anthony Goldstein, and he was one of those who delivered the news of Michael liking me and got me landed in this in the first place.

So anyway, he's a friend of Michael and Terry. Ordinarily, I would be concerned, but then I rethought my options.

- Terry has assured me he is nothing like Michael

- Hermione made me suffer at breakfast when she pointedly asked Harry how Cho was

- She deserves to suffer too

So as I was saying. Cho was unsuccessful in finding anyone (because she is a failure who should not be with Harry) and so Harry and I are going to meet him today as a test run to see if he is suitable.

Unfortunately, this means hanging out more with Harry. There goes my plan of avoidance.

Professor Mellie has just announced we are going to have a muggle treat. Ooh yay. I like muggle treats, they're always so fun and strange.

Something called a "pop quiz" on Monday.

"What exactly is a pop quiz?" Asks a girl who has a first name I can't remember. Her last name is Summers though. Haha. A pureblood Hufflepuff. Who would have thought?

"Oh you'll love it." Professor Mellie assures.

"Are you sure?" Asks another Hufflepuff suspiciously.

Someone snorts. It's Madison. "Honestly, how stupid are you guys? A pop quiz is a surprise exam, not some fascinating muggle treat." She says, rolling her eyes.

Everyone looks somewhat outraged at being tricked and at having an exam. Professor Mellie looks annoyed. "Ms. Sheera, I hope you realise you have spoiled it for all the class." She says, irritated. "Now they won't be able to have their treat."

Cheers erupt. No wonder Madison is so popular, getting people out of exams. Madison shrugs. "I saved them from it." She says simply.

"Five points from Gryffindor, when you need to say something, raise your hand, and don't talk back." Professor Mellie sighs. She's too soft for her own good, though she looks tough.

"Right, now we'll move on. Some revision?" Professor Mellie suggests, but of course, it's not a suggestion so much as an order. "You." Professor Mellie points to Colin Creevey, who, like Madison, realised it was smarter to take Muggle Studies since he was muggle born.

Colin used to be a huge geek with a camera, and he still is, but he's not so bad. He's kind of my friend, and he's grown a bit, so he's neither shrimpy nor lanky. A lot of girls think he's cute but I think he's more of a brother type then boyfriend material.

"Tell me about pop music." She requests.

"It's upbeat and bright." Colin says. "Some artists include Britney Spears, who likes to show her stomach, and Hilary Duff, a bleached blonde bubblegum princess."

"Good, a point to Gryffindor." Professor Mellie says dismissively. She's not a fan of pop music, it seems. "Moving on, now, we'll go to a new genre. Heading, General Alternative. First subheading is Placebo."

Okay, time for note taking, more later.

**Thursday Lunchtime, raining, empty classroom**

Harry and I are meeting Anthony Goldstein in approximately five minutes. Right now we are eating sandwiches and waiting for him to show.

**Thursday late Afternoon, raining still, Gryffindor tower**

Okay, so the meeting went quite well. Anthony likes books, studying, reading and whatnot. He's a nice guy, and he assured me that he thinks Michael is making a fool of himself, but he didn't when Harry wasn't paying attention. In my books, he is an absolute champion.

So anyway, he says he likes Hermione and we explained to him his goal, and our goal: get Ron jealous.

He's agreed, and has signed a binding contract that he won't go slandering Hermione, saying she's desperate or anything.

So Phase Two has begun! Whilst in the empty classroom, Anthony wrote Hermione a letter (with our supervision of course).

_Hey Hermione,_

_I have a bit of a problem, and I was hoping you'd help. You know that chart today in Arithmancy? I'm kind of... stuck. A couple of the Hufflepuffs in another class told me they were stuck too, so I was thinking we form a study group?_

_The other Ravenclaws have Quidditch tonight, and the Huffles have said they won't come unless it's already organised, so they nominated me to ask you to help out._

_We all know that you do a lot of helping concerning homework up in Gryffindor tower; so we decided you'd be a great leader._

_Meet me tonight in the library at 8 pm to discuss?_

_Thanks in advance,_

_Anthony Goldstein_

We instructed he send it later in the day, when classes were over, but before dinner. Harry and I position ourselves and Hermione opens the letter.

"What's it say?" Harry asked casually.

"It's Anthony Goldstein." I hear Hermione answer from where I sit a few squishy armchairs away. "He wants me to help him plan a study group."

"Oh. Are you going to do it?" Harry asks.

"Yes, of course." Hermione says breathlessly. "I think it's fantastic, houses bonding and helping each other out with their homework. It will really cure all the rivalry between the houses."

Ron sniggers, rather stupidly, might I add. "I hope that doesn't mean the Slytherin's too. Imagine, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle helping Hufflepuffs with their homework. Actually, Crabbe and Goyle probably can't even read, so they wouldn't even help first years."

Hermione glares at him. "Well obviously not the Slytherin's at first," she is saying testily, "but eventually..."

"Hermione," Ron is looking annoyed, "listen to this letter." He grabs it and imitates Anthony tragically. "We all know that you do a lot of helping concerning homework up in Gryffindor tower; so we decided you'd be a great leader." He reads aloud. "What a smarmy git!" He exclaims. "_We thought **you** would be a great leader_..." Ron rolls his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asks. "nothing wrong with that..."

"Hermione!!!" Ron is angry now. "HE's just trying to butter you up so he can get into your pants!!"

"RONALD!" Hermione snaps. Lucky the common room is practically empty. "Give-me-that!!" She snatches the letter and storms out.

"Nice going Ron." Harry sighs.

"You could tell they were talking about her behind her back if they nominated her-"

"Yeah, talking about what a great leader she is. Honestly Ron, what is your problem with Hermione?" Harry asks in exasperation, leaving the common room, but not before throwing a wink my way.

"Ron, that wasn't very wise." I say in agreement. My heart is beating. HARRY WINKED AT ME!!

Ron is glaring at me. "Sod off Ginny."

You can just _feel_ the love, can't you?

* * *

A/N 2: Ron is stupid in this chapter. BAHAH! As for the Placebo Genre thing, it's probably wrong, but whatever.

Okay, hit the button!! Feed the button!! Love the button!! Use it, abuse it!! JUST REVIEW ME!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Slytherinphoenix7: What's working?!

Padfootz: Aw shucks, you sure know how to compliment a girl!!

Makatochi: We'll see. I love Ron though!! 

Elladora: Bahaha!! Go Operation Make Ron Jealous!!

Reina: ME TOO!!

Tabytha: You bribed it?! With what?! Homework is the spawn of Satan.

Miss Corker: But their magic keeps them sane. And you'd be surprised at how easy Ginny finds lying ;) But ew, running to Cho?!

Insufferable-know-it-all: I found him a good choice as well, since I was basically out of canon Ravenclaw's.

Fortunecookiesandplasticwands: Hehe, killing you huh?

* * *

**Thursday Night, storming (typical), my four poster**

Okay. Curtains are drawn. Ginny is safe in her room, for now.

At 7:50, Harry and I snuck out of the Great Hall. Yes, Harry and I. Sneaking. Ah. If only if it weren't to spy on his best friend, but for something far more interesting.

Anyway, I went under the cover that I was going for a walk. And Harry claimed to have a headache. So I went to wait outside the library and he went... somewhere. And he came back with... an invisibility cloak. I'm serious.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that from?"

"It was my dad's." Harry answered. He glanced around to make sure nobody was looking. "Quick."

So Harry and I go under his cloak and sneak (yes, more sneaking!!) into the library and behind a suitable shelve. We have a good range of where we've told Anthony to wait for Hermione under the disguise of it being her favourite table (where he dutifully was waiting, unaware we were eavesdropping).

We sat down. We wait. In comes Hermione.

"Hello Anthony." Hermione beamed. "I think this is a wonderful idea of yours, a study group." She said earnestly. "No one else in my house really cares for studying," Hermione added, "but maybe we could make it fun."

"Yes." Anthony agreed, smiling at her. "Well Ravenclaw's think only about studying, and they think it's a serious matter. Maybe if we can prove it can be fun and..."

"Useful." Hermione chimed in. 

"Then we'll win them over." And with a charming smile, Anthony hopped up, and pulled out a chair for Hermione with a flourish. "For you." He said.

I rolled my eyes at Harry. "Wow, he's good." I whispered.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Maybe he actually likes Hermione like that." He's got some old blank piece of parchment in his pocket, I noticed. Weird.

Hermione, blushing, sat down.

"So we'll start here." Anthony had the whole thing planned out on this big map thing. "We find a bunch of students and get them together. It can't clash with Quidditch practice though."

"Oh you know, I was thinking, if we could get the Slytherin's involved, really make the effort..."

I tuned out at this point. Honestly, Anthony and Hermione spent AGES talking about this study group. They're well suited for each other, I tell you.

Harry and I got extremely bored, so Harry grabbed me by the wrist (which I shall never wash again) and dragged me away.

Exit Harry and Ginny.

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Harry and I decided that we would have Anthony and Hermione meet up a few more times (only without us there, since they bored the hell out of me and presumably Harry) before we would instruct Anthony to ask Hermione out.

Harry got quite enthusiastic by this point.

"We could double date." He suggested, looking pleased.

"What?"

"You and Michael, Cho and I, Anthony and Hermione. Then we can supervise Anthony and Hermione." Harry explained. "Not that they need supervising, but you know what I mean."

"But," Logic saved me. "Then who would make sure Ron saw Hermione and Anthony out? And wouldn't we get rather distracted? If we all go, Ron will stay in his dorm and sulk."

"I suppose..." Harry looked hesitant. "Well maybe another time."

"Yeah, maybe." Over my dead body.

"It would be fun." Harry continued.

"Oh absolutely." About as fun as being poked in the eye by a Dementor.

"And we're all Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's isn't that funny?"

"Hysterical." Dear god boy, what is wrong with you??

"It would be fun." Harry repeated.

"Yes, it would be."

"We could all go, Cho and I and..."

"You said that before." I reminded him.

"Right. Well. Okay. Bye." Harry blushed and ran away.

I wonder if I scared him?

**Friday Evening, windy and overcast, the library**

Oh god. I just remembered.

Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day. Tomorrow I have a date with Michael.

I have just consulted Sophia on this problem.

"Send him a letter." She is shrugging. "And cancel."

"But if I don't make an appearance, we won't be considered a couple by the general public." I protest.

"She means Harry." Madison comments. She has just walked in with Azriel.

"I do not."

"Of course you do."

"Seriously," Sophia insists, "send him a letter now and say you're feeling a beat peaky. Then it won't be a sudden illness."

"Err." I say doubtfully.

"No, really, at least write the letter first. You don't _have_ to send it."

"I'll even write it for you!" Azriel exclaims. She jumps up, grabs parchment, quill and some ink and settles at the foot of my bed on the plush carpet.

All I can hear is the scratching of her quill. Oh wait; she's just passed me the letter, for my seal of approval I suppose.

_Michael,_

_I'm feeling a bit sick at the moment. I don't know if I can make it tomorrow, but we'll see, okay?_

_Don't owl me back. I am very tired and need my rest._

_Thanks in advance,_

_Ginny_

Yeah, whatever. It will do. I'd better go trace it in my own handwriting.

**Saturday, very, very early morning, cold, my dormitory**

Oh groan. Countdown to date with Michael: six hours, thirty five minutes.

And I absolutely _have_ to go, thanks to Olivia. Nosy little bitch. Went and told Hermione in an all oh-I-am-Ginny's-friend-even-though-she-openly-tells-people-how-she-hates-me voice "did you hear? Ginny's got a date with Michael!!" In a very loud voice nonetheless.

Hermione, like all Gryffindor girls, hates Olivia, but whatever. "Go away." She apparently said, annoyed. "I'm trying to study."

Serves Olivia right. Even Hermione doesn't want to talk to her. That's what she gets for broadcasting things she overhears in our dorm. And she wonders why we don't like her??

According to Hermione, Harry took great interest in this. Well okay that was a lie. He glanced up, and then looked at Ron. "You hear that Ron?"

"No?"

"You deaf?"

"Shut up. What?"

"Ginny has a date with Michael tomorrow."

"Corner." Ron snarled. Fred and George somehow overheard it.

"Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'll get the bludgers."

"Good."

Well it's nice to know that I'll never have to tell anyone in Gryffindor tower again, since my friends, and even my enemies, will do it for me. Hermione at least has stopped messing with my head, under the threat of me telling Ron how she feels about him. Hah. We'll see.

Now, as I've told Harry numerous times, I have a spy network that can get me to Hermione. According to Azriel, who was told by Sophia who was told by Madison who was told by Lavender who was told by Parvati, Hermione received a letter last night from none other then Mr. Anthony Goldstein!! 

Mister Harry Potter and Mrs Harry Po.... Um... Miss Ginny Weasley, were not too pleased to hear this. After all, Anthony is supposed to check his letter with us, since we know what Hermione wants to hear. But anyway, Padma did a little wand work and Harry and I each have a duplicate copy of the letter.

I'll stick mine in.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It was fun to meet with you last night. I enjoyed it; we should do it again. Hang out I mean. Or meet, or well, call it what you will._

_Anyway, I talked to the other students interested in being in our study group. When they got wind of you being it, they were pretty excited._

"_Hermione Granger? As in Miss I-Should-Have-Been-In-Ravenclaw-But-There-Was-A-Terrible-Error?" _

_Was the general response. I think that's pretty positive. So yeah, well done. You've attracted quite the large study group. I guess they also managed to figure out that Hermione Granger is smart, intelligent, witty, fun to be with and beautiful. It's unfortunate it took me so long to realise this, and I sorely regret it._

Yours_ sincerely,_

_Anthony Goldstein_

Talk about **smooth**! Notice how the word yours sort of stands out?Harry raised an eyebrow when he read this letter (my first reaction too). Just for kicks, we showed Ron. He glared at it then stormed out.

Exxxcellent.

Countdown to date with Michael: Six hours, five minutes, eight seconds.

Seven...

Six... five... oh god this is depressing.

* * *

A/N 2: HIT THE BUTTON! FEEEEED THE BUTTON! I've heard it likes pineapple, & I like reviews, and if you do it you get chapters!! It's win-win-win!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Insufferable-know-it-all: Thanks!! Anthony sucks. Hah.

Essiekl: Weeeeee thankyou!!

Banana Princess: Thanks for those reviews!! 

Elladora: Hey, I suck at maths! Shush.

Jesika-Jesika: SAY SOMETHING THAT MAKES SENSE _PERSON!_

Erenriel: Maybe he was trying to ;)

Reina: Lake? And w00t, thankyou!

Me262: Nope, you haven't, so thanks! Better then most? It's the BEST! Hahahaaha.... Kidding. shifty eyes

Makatochi: Hermione does!

Jaycee: Don't you mean Michael? And maybe, for your question.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, there were TONS and I had lots and lots of fun reading them. Ginny and Michael's date will be cut short for numerous reasons. Also, I'll TRY and gets the story moving.

* * *

**Saturday night, cold still, my dormitory**

Was today not the worst day of my LIFE?

Oh, before I forget, I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

_ANYWAY_.

Michael and I went to the Three Broomsticks and ran into, guess who, Harry and Cho. Harry insisted we all eat together.

Harry lets Cho slide into the booth first, and then goes after her. By this point, Michael had already sat down, so it was Michael across from Cho, and Harry across from me.

All was okay at first. Cho ordered butterbeers and some biscuits and we sat eating and making small talk.

Then it happened.

Harry's knee bumped against mine.

I blinked and blushed. Michael looked at me strangely.

The second and third times I almost dropped my glass of butterbeer and the biscuit I was picking up.

"You're not hungry?" Michael asked, concerned. He put an arm around me.

I shot him a look, annoyed, and wriggled out of his grasp. "Not really."

Harry's knee bumped mine. It stayed there.

I blushed bright red and snuck a look at him. He didn't appear to notice, nor didn't look embarrassed at all.

"Ginny..." Michael whined. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes?"

"I want to go to Honeydukes."

I heave a sigh. "_Fine_. We'll see you later."

And stupid Michael drags me out, leaving behind Harry and the warmth of his knee. The rest of the date was a blur, I blocked out whatever Michael said and made sure he didn't try and kiss me or anything. Actually, he got a bit peeved.

"Ginny why are you walking on the other side of the road, are you embarrassed of me, or something?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." I lied through my teeth.

"Then come here!!"

"Michael don't be ridiculous, I'd be cutting all these people and it's just unacceptable."

"But Gin-"

"No Michael, don't be rude. Now come on, let's get to Honeydukes."

The date was, as predicted, an absolute disaster. The only good things were the Harry knee thing, and how much I bought from Honeydukes. Seriously.

I bought chunks of nougat, pink squares of coconut ice, honey-coloured toffee, Bertie Bott's, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Liquorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, and my three favourites.

Sugar quills, Chocoballs (strawberry mouse with clotted cream makes Ginny a happy witch!!), and Fizzing Whizbees, since I've always had a weakness for sherbet.

Michael looked on in awe as I loaded myself up with sweets. "You have a sweet tooth, I presume." He said.

"Well done, Captain Obvious!!" I said with false cheer.

He looked at me blankly and I sighed. "Don't worry. Come on, let's get back to Hogwarts."

"Okay."

**Saturday Night, cold still, Gryffindor Common Room**

Anthony and Hermione should be exchanging letters via owl in front of Ron very soon, if all goes as planned. Anthony's letters will probably rot my teeth more than these _delicious_ Chocoballs.

Madison and Azriel, upon seeing me with all my candy, have gone to request Chocolate Gateau for tomorrow's desert, and also chocolate éclairs.

Parvati did more wand work, and from now all of Hermione's and Anthony's letters to each other will appear, word for word, in a place Harry and I choose.

I chose for them to appear in my diary and Harry just wanted them on loose leaf parchment in a hidden compartment in his trunk.

Hermione's reply to Anthony last night...

_Dear Anthony,_

_You can cut it out with the "Anthony Goldstein." We're friends, no need for that kind of formality. _

_I don't think I'm any of those things you've described, and I'm **not** fishing for compliments. But thankyou anyway. If it were a Slytherin writing this, I'd assume you were being sarcastic, but you're a very genuine, nice type of guy, I guess I believe that was from the heart. This was brave, by the way._

_Maybe you should have been a Gryffindor?_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

Wow. Hermione sure knows how to kill a compliment.

Hermione just received a letter.

**_By Request of Miss Ginevra Weasley, and with the help of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the following was written at 10:35 pm._**

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm a nice guy? Thanks. My sisters would probably beg to differ, but don't listen to them, okay?_

_By the way, what's up with your friend Ron?? At dinner he kept throwing me all these dirty looks, and in the hallway, I could be mistaken, but I swear he tried to trip me. I have no idea what I've done, so if you could find out, I'd be very much grateful._

_Thanks in advance,_

_Goldstein_

_PS: I'm getting there, really I am. By my next reply, I might even write simply, "Goldstein."_

Ooh. Hermione must be mad about that. I can hear them from across the common room.

"**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY**! Why are you tripping Anthony? Huh?! HUH?!!"

"_HERMIONE,_" Ron hisses, clearly embarrassed. Ooh, his ears are turning red!! Everyone in the common room is sniggering at "Bilius." "How'd you find out?"

Hermione is waving the letter.

"Snitch." Ron mutters.

"Snitch?" Harry brightens. Oh his mind is one track. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, it's all he thinks about. It worries me that my future husband...

Let's not go there.

**_By Request of Miss Ginevra Weasley, and with the help of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the following was written at 10:38 pm._**

_Hey Anthony,_

_I'll see what I can do about the Ron thing. Sorry in advance. He is being severely reprimanded._

_Hermione._

Oh these two are boring me. And taking up valuable diary space, too.

Anyway, I'm going. My hand hurts and I'm bored.

- Ginny

* * *

A/N: REVIEW ME! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT! FEEEEED THE BUTTON!!

I will be away for a short period of time. Don't expect an update for a while, perhaps a week or so.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: 

Padfootz: Aw thanks!

Elladora: Yup, it is Bilius, according to JK!

Me262: Who said attention?

KILLL SNUFFLES: Oops, my bad.

Slytherinnphoenix7: So many questions!!! Maybe, maybe, maybe. -snicker-

* * *

**Sunday Morning, sunny, sitting on the stands around the Quidditch Pitch**

As I was leaving breakfast, Michael approached me. "Hi Ginny!! Yesterday sure was fun!"

"I got a lot of candy." I said, avoiding any responses such as "why yes, Michael, it was jolly good fun!!"

"Er, yes. Have you finished it all?"

I snorted. "No."

"We should do it again sometime." Michael added, trying to swing the topic back to our date.

"I could buy more candy." I said seriously.

"Um, yes, you could. Did you have fun?"

"I got a lot of candy." I repeated.

Azriel, Madison and Sophia, who were behind me, snickered.

"Yes, that bit was fun." Michael said, even though it was obvious he didn't think so. "We'll go buy candy again another time."

"Too much candy will rot your teeth Michael." I said, rolling my eyes. "You should know that." I walked out of the Great Hall with all my friends laughing behind me.

So right now we're having the Quidditch tryouts. Ron just finished his somewhat... well, not so great tryout for keeper. The tryouts supposed to be in the evening, but Angelina changed her mind. Oops, I'm up. Must go.

**Sunday Afternoon, sunny, the library**

Harry just came in with Ron, and Anthony has just left. They have things to do. Anthony is going to ask Hermione to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry has brought Ron to discuss his feelings for Hermione, while I sit behind a book shelf in Harry's invisibility cloak. This shall certainly be interesting.

"Ron, I've just overheard. Anthony's asking Hermione to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"So? Why should I care?" Ron huffs.

Harry snorts. "Ron, everyone but Hermione knows how you feel about her."

"You think so?" Ooh Ron is blushing!! This is fantastic entertainment.

"I know so."

"Oh."

"So, come on then!! You've got to do _something_ Ron!! You're not going to just sit back and let Anthony steal Hermione from right under your nose, are you?"

"Well..."

"Oh come on Ron, this is pathetic." Harry scoffs.

"Gee, thanks for your moral support Harry." Ron snaps.

"Ron, you better do something, or I swear, I will tell Hermione." Harry threatens.

"I-will-you-can't-she-" Ron splutters. Going very red in the face, Ron is storming out as we speak. Ooh, quality entertainment. Harry has just come over and whispered where he thinks I am.

"Fantastic."

"Yes." I am agreeing.

"Anyway... I'll be going now."

"Um, okay."

"Bye Gin."

"See ya Harry."

Oh how my heart yearns for you Harry.

And oh how my plan is not working.

**Sunday night, raining, Gryffindor Common Room**

Just waiting to go to Astronomy. I'm considering trial separation from Michael, because if I ever have to go on another date with him, I will fall over and die.

Azriel, Soph and Madison all have varied opinions on this.

"Ginny, describe Michael to me." Madison commanded.

"What, you mean looks?"

"Personality, boyfriend material, whatever."

"Well he's very devoted, I'll give him that." I said, thinking. This was during dinner.

"Yes, and?" She prompted.

"I suppose he's trustworthy."

"Very."

"Not very clever though."

"Positive things please."

"Well okay. He's not a Slytherin."

"Always a positive."

"He's taller then me."

"Yes..."

"He's not evil, not a death eater or anything. And he puts up with me, but that's because he's borderline stalker."

"That's just adoration." Madison insisted.

"Is there a point to this?"

"At last year's end of year feast, you said that your ideal boyfriend had to be taller then you, not a Slytherin, trustworthy, devoted, attractive and adoring." Madison reminded me. "Michael is all of those things."

"I never said attractive."

"But he is."

"Oh fine. But can I also add, not annoying to the list?"

"Oh give the boy another chance Ginny."

"Well, let me add to the list. Not annoying, not stalker-esque, intelligent, a good Quidditch player-"

"She means Seeker." Azriel snickered.

I shot her a Look. "Excuse me," I said frostily, and lowered my voice. "I am trying very hard to get over Harry."

"Which is why you're not avoiding him, unlike your plan stated you would?"

"He asked for my help, I-"

"Am very bad at this. Admit it. Your ideal boyfriend is Harry Potter."

"It is not!!" I said loudly.

"Yeah, whatever."

Okay, now it's time to go to Astronomy.

**Monday Evening, cloudy, the hospital wing**

My life is over.

It all started this afternoon. I was leaving Herbology to go to lunch. The Slytherin's had just come out of Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindor sixth years. The golden trio, as it happened, stayed back to talk to Hagrid.

I was talking to my friends about my little trial separation suggestion. "I would love to be single though." I told them with a sigh.

"Yeah, single and only too ready to pursue one Harry Potter."

"For the last time, I am _trying_ to get over Harry, will you please shut up?"

"Trying to get over Potter, eh Weasley?" Came the drawl of none other then, yes, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. "Funny, I thought it might've been your brother in love with Harry, but now I think he might be after the mudblood." Draco laughed, sort of.

"Shut up Malfoy." Madison said, mildly annoyed.

Draco snickered. "Poor Weaslette, always in love with the hero."

"Piss off ferret." I snarled.

"I find it funny that you of all people are hinting that _Ron_ is gay. We all know that well... you swing both ways Malfoy. Or perhaps just one?" Madison remarked.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." I put in. "But perhaps it's time to come out of the broom closet once and for all?"

Draco glared as people snickered.

"Ooh, touché Weasley. For that, you'll pay. Crabbe, Goyle, let's go."

I didn't think much of it at first.

Till I arrived in the Great Hall. It was buzzing. Seriously, buzzing. "Something is up." Madison volunteered. "The Hall is buzzing."

"It always buzzes." Azriel insisted.

"Yeah, but this is an oh-my-god-I-just-heard-something-juicy-oh-really-do-tell buzz." Madison explained.

"Um, right."

We headed for the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen, but Hermione was there. The whole table at Gryffindor was looking at me weirdly, and there were catcalls coming from the Slytherin table, but they were too far away to be heard properly.

"Hey Hermione, do you know what's going on?" Sophia asked as we sat down.

"Of course, only the whole school is talking about it." Hermione said, as I saw Flitwick whisper something to a wide eyed Professor Mellie.

"Talking about _what_?" I asked in exasperation.

"Your little stunt."

"My little stunt?" I asked incredulously.

"You know, after Herbology for you I think. Malfoy overhearing your confession about Harry? You lot hinting that he's gay?"

"Hinting?" Azriel snorted. "I swear I saw him hitting on Colin Creevey."

We all looked at her.

"It was a joke." She said with a sigh. "No I did not see him hit on Colin Creevey!"

"Right..."

"Wait a minute; the whole school is talking about it?? Harry knows?" I interrupted.

"Of course, that's why he's not here. He's too embarrassed."

"Oh my god." I put my arms on the table and let my head fall onto them.

"Come on Ginny, it's not that bad." Came Lavender's voice. "We saw it when we left Care of Magical Creatures and told Hermione, but otherwise, hardly anyone is talking about it."

"Go Weasley!" The voice of Seamus said as he passed by. "You show that ferret!!"

"Ginny!!" Michael's voice. "Can we please talk about this... _situation_?! I've been hearing the most _bizarre _rumours, and they can't possibly be true, can they? Well the Malfoy one, everyone guessed after I'm sure I saw him hit on Bl-"

"Michael, now really isn't the best time." Sophia explained. "Come back later?"

"But-"

"Come on Michael." Terry's voice. "Let's be going now. Bad luck by the way Gin."

My head of course, was still buried in my arms and I was groaning at the horrification.

"Ginevra Weasley, would you like to explain what is going on?" George's voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure mum will be _thrilled_ to get an owl from us, she always wanted Harry as a son." Fred said, laughing.

"Funny though, I thought you were over him Gin?" Parvati Patil asked from somewhere around me.

"Yeah you were talking again and everything." Lavender agreed.

"Alright, alright, back off, give the girl some breathing room!!"

"Ginny," it was Harry's voice, "hi."

"Ooh Potter's come to see his girlfriend!!" Malfoy hollered from across the room.

And that was all I remember before I passed out.

* * *

A/N 2: A longer chappie to keep you occupied till the next chapter (which will definitely be a while). My apologies if I offend anyone with the Draco-gayness thing, by the way.

Click the purple-blue button! You know you want to!!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: 

Tekvah: Thankyou, it was hard to do b/c I wanted it to be there, but I wanted Ginny to be sort of "ha-ha" about it without offending anyone. Hmm... Tom coming back. Interesting suggestion.

Libyanauthor: It is, isn't it?

Miss Corker: She's my Ginny! –Evil Laugh- -steals her and locks her in a tower-

Tweedles: No but my term assignment worth all 100% is due next week. However, I have no more assignments right now, which is why I'm writing this chapter instead of my assignment :x

Black Heart Broken: How'd you guess it was Blaise?! Hopefully he was close enough to book Draco.

Elladora: Long review... I love it! Sirius is not a bad guy, and Tom Felton often looks very hot. –Giggle-

Alyssa: Why thankyou!

Mary-v: What train of thought?

TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive: Purple blue!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Monday Night, raining, hospital wing**

Madam Pomfrey keeps forcing me to eat a lot of chocolate (not that I object, it's got honeycomb in it!!) and fed me an awful shock potion, but otherwise, it's quite pleasant in here.

Unfortunately, I'll probably have to leave tomorrow.

I've had lots of visitors. Firstly Azriel, Madison and Sophia came with dinner, to tell me what happened after I fainted.

"Well Dumbledore levitated you to the hospital wing." Azriel explained. "And McGonagall deducted points from Slytherin for upsetting you, isn't that good?"

"No it's almost as embarrassing as the fact I passed out."

"Ah, well, anyway, Malfoy looked really sour after that. Michael went all white and tried to act all brave and got all distressed. The Ravenclaw girls fawned all over him, it was like he was the one who had fainted."

"Yeah, he was totally milking it." Sophia agreed. "Dump him Ginny. You should have heard him simpering on. 'Oh I don't think I can live either if Ginny doesn't make it through the night!! I will jump out of the Astronomy tower!!' What an idiot!!"

"No Michael, you can't!!" Azriel said in a falsetto voice, batting her lashes.

"But I must accompany my love to the other side!! Who will protect her??" Sophia said in a deep voice.

We all started laughing, but I was still extremely embarrassed.

Fred and George payed me a visit too.

"Ginny, we want you to know..."

"We support your little thing with Harry."

"There is no thing!!" I huffed. "I'm trying to get over him, as the whole school should know by now!!"

"But you want there to be one, right??" George wiggled his eyebrows. "It can be arranged. It won't be the first time Fred and I have sneaked into Snape's potion cupboard, honestly, it's easy as pie, all you have to do is-"

"I think I'll be right thanks George."

"Well okay, but if you change your mind..."

"No, I don't think so."

"Your loss."

Of course, Ron and Hermione stopped by, without, I noticed, a certain Harry Potter.

"Worst of luck Gin, passing out like that in front of everyone." Ron sympathised. "I told Harry he shouldn't talk to you just yet, but no... it isn't actually true is it Gin? What everyone's saying?"

"Ron." Hermione said, annoyed.

"What? I don't know if it's true, I think Ginny might've liked him in first year but..."

"You're a bit thick sometimes you know, Ron." I said, irritated.

Hermione sniggered and I distinctly heard her mutter "sometimes?"

Even Terry and Michael came.

"Ginny, are you okay? Are you sure?? I mean, nobody even noticed you'd passed out, you were unconscious for a while, I hope you got enough oxygen. I might ask Madam Pomfrey to get you more pillows, yeah?"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Well if you say so, but maybe I could fetch your candy for you? That seems to cheer you up; I know you had fun buying it. What about that little book you're always scribbling in, your diary, I think. Do you want me to get that for you? I'm sure McGonagall would let me into Gryffindor tower if we just explained the circumstances, I mean, really she can't say no."

"No!!" I snapped. "No, Michael, do not get me my diary."

"Are you sure? I won't read it, honest, well maybe the first page, but that would've been yonks away..."

"Michael..."

"What? You don't trust me is that it, I swear I won't read it at all, not even the first page, not even to check the page numbers and dates are right, though I could if you want, you know, proofread it..."

"Terry, get him out of here."

Terry dutifully hauled Michael out. "You're babbling like a fool, get a hold of yourself." I heard him say as they reached the threshold.

"Farewell Virginia, I hope you'll be better in the morning." Michael said, being all old fashion fairytale-y.

"It's Ginevra." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Really?" Michael looked crestfallen.

"Yes." I shot a pleading glance at Terry, and he dragged Michael out through doors before he could say another word.

**Tuesday mid morning, raining, hospital wing**

Madam Pomfrey wants to know if I'm alright to leave yet. I pretended to be asleep up until now so I could miss my first class, double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"I feel faint still..." I say (faintly.)

"Are you sure dear? Eat some more chocolate; I'll come back in five minutes." She has just shoved an ENORMOUS block of chocolate in front of me and is breaking it up with a hammer. A hammer. She needs a hammer to break up this chocolate?? That cannot be normal.

"Okay." I say (faintly, still, of course.)

"Good girl. That was quite a scare you gave your friends yesterday." She adds. Hack, hack, hack at the chocolate...

"I was having a bad day." I report.

"Yes I heard." Madam Pomfrey purses her lips. "That Malfoy, he ought to be given detention." She tells me.

"Yes, I agree." I say honestly.

Madam Pomfrey bustles off. She is muttering words like "slander" and "defamation."

**Tuesday Lunchtime, raining, Hospital Wing**

Madam Pomfrey has just walked off again. We had a slight argument.

"Ginny, dear, I know it's embarrassing to go back there after what happened to you, but really, I cannot allow you to stay in the Hospital Wing any longer. You're occupying a bed another injured student could be using."

"Madam Pomfrey, there are at least 12 beds in here. And nobody else is in here either." I pointed out. "You could house another 11 with me in here still."

"That's not the point. You're no longer required to be here."

"Well I'll stay for extra credit. How about I help you? Make the beds and stuff?"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But Madam Pomfrey!! Surely, you won't let me go out there. It's only been a day, rumours are still circulating, and the embarrassment is still fresh in my mind."

"But because you've recovered you have no purpose in here. You would get in trouble with your teachers."

"Not if you tell them I'm in shock." I insisted. I am desperate to stay in here – double Potions is next. "Surely you've experienced the feeling where you want a whole to open up in the ground so you can jump in it? Or where you'd like to seek refuge somewhere? Madam Pomfrey I have Double Potions _with the Slytherin_'_s_, the people who started this thing in the first place. You can't make me face that!!"

"Alright. You can stay till dinner, then you are to leave, do you understand me Miss Weasley?"

"Yes." I sighed, defeated.

"Good. Now I suggest you use this time wisely." And, would you believe it, she winked at me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Well start plotting your revenge on Malfoy of course." Madam Pomfrey leaned closer. "Do me a favour and don't tell anyone I said that, yes? I'd rather not have Lucius Malfoy out to hex me." She whispered.

I nodded dumbly.

"There's a girl."

This brings me to my next topic.

Draco Malfoy must die. Now I was considering focusing on his obvious gayness for my revenge, but if I can come up with something better, I'll be thrilled. Since my Hermione-Ron plan is obviously working well (no letters to or from Anthony, she's been with Ron all day) I can focus a little more on my revenge.

* * *

A/N 2: I know I said it'd be a while, but here I am! Anyway, my next update will/might be a while. The update after that will definitely be a while. Don't expect any updates next week until after Wednesday.

Hit it, click it, whack it, smack it, use it, abuse it - the button!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Animalzoo: Review me more often and you might get more ;)

Elladora: Ginevra is Ginny's real name, according to an interview done by JKR. She said "no it's not Virginia, its Ginevra!!" Another long review, yay! Well you must keep in mind everyone thought Harry was crazy for a large part of his Hogwarts years, and Ron only recently became hot. And yes, the Oliver Wood guy is the best in the movies. Pity he's gone now.

Raiining: Thanks for the many, many reviews! Glad you found it funny!! You rock, because I think you reviewed all the chapters! So GO YOU!! Glad to hear I convinced you about the diary thing.

Me262: Harry is embarrassed, sorting himself out, and has lunchtime detention. ;)

Slytherinphoenix7: While you are allowed to have your own opinion, I must state that there is nothing wrong with homosexuality. I myself am not, and don't know of anyone who is, however I didn't think that comment was necessary. When I wrote that chapter I did not intend for anyone to be offended, and so far, nobody has been, however I think that you are being rather narrow minded. There is nothing "gross... sick... vulgar... disgustin" as you put it, and please keep in mind, that if a person is a homosexual, as long as they're happy, there is noting wrong with it. I'm sorry if I've offended you, but as I said, I don't think that comment was necessary.

Mary-v: Wow, lots of people want Malfoy to be turned into a ferret! I will take this into consideration.

Reina: Thankyou!! –Bow-

BlackHeartBroken: Professor Mellie (please note, I am not Professor Mellie) loves the way you think!

Anne: I hope I can come up with it too!

The Man Who Let the Boy Live: Does not!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Tuesday Evening, raining, Gryffindor tower**

I went. I saw. I survived.

After I was very unfairly kicked out of the hospital by Madam Pomfrey (who I'll bet has never had a dilemma like mine and could never understand my pain and suffering) I went to dinner.

"Hi Gin, how are you?" Michael gushed.

I gave Terry a look.

"Come on Michael, time to go." He said quickly.

Thank god for Terry.

"Come on Ginny." Azriel, Madison and Sophia grabbed my arms and guided me to Gryffindor table, where a spot had been saved for me, far, far away from Harry. Thank god.

"Hey Weasley, did you have fun in the hospital wing? I hear you were talking in your sleep about Potter!!" Pansy Pug-Face Parkinson shrieked.

"Ignore it." Sophia said in a low voice.

"But Sophia," Madison whined, "at some point every hero has to get up and punch their enemy in the face! It happens in muggle movies all the time!!"

"Yeah, but not right away." Sophia argued.

"What's happened in my absence?" I asked quietly. "Harry said anything?"

"Not to us. You're better off asking Hermione."

"Yeah, though he looked really worried when you fainted." Sophia told me.

"He's been keeping a low profile. And he's been holding loads of quiet discussions with Hermione and Ron. Actually, I saw Cho and him exchanging a few angry words in the courtyard this morning."

"Really..." I said thoughtfully.

So, after dinner I cornered Hermione.

"Hermione, what's going on with Harry and Cho? Has he said anything about me? What's Ron's reaction?" I demanded.

"Harry and Cho aren't getting along so well. Cho sees you as a threat." Hermione explained. "And Harry is annoyed because Cho wants him to cease contact with you and tell you nastily to go away."

I growled. "And?" I prompted.

"Ron's reaction was quite positive. I think he wants Harry to dump Cho and get together with you. All of Gryffindor was very positive; they want the same thing. Parvati offered to pass it on Padma that you were breaking up with Michael, but I firmly told her not to."

I nodded. "Good, good."

"Michael Corner seems rather annoyed; he was really playing it up last night."

"So I heard."

"Anyway, he's going on and acting all heartbroken. He claims he's a rebound guy, but Anthony pointed out to him that since you never went out with Harry you're not on the rebound so he's not a rebound guy."

"Anthony, eh?"

"Yes."

"You like him?"

"He's alright I suppose, but I still like... well anyway. Harry hasn't brought it up and changes the subject when we bring it up. I don't know his feelings about it."

"Okay. Thanks 'Mione."

"Don't call me that." Hermione said, irritated.

"Okay. How about Hermy?"

"No! That's what Gra... just don't, please."

"Fine." I said, raising an eyebrow.

**Tuesday Night, raining, my dormitory**

Harry sent me a letter.

_Ginny,_

_We need to talk, for obvious reasons. Please meet me in the Gryffindor changing rooms tonight at 9:30._

_Harry._

I wrote back, of course.

_H –_

_Can't. Have to catch up on the work I missed today._

_- G._

A total and absolute lie, of course.

_Ginny,_

_Hermione told me she overheard you at dinner, saying you weren't going to do the work. Please meet me at 9:30._

_Harry._

Sigh. Damn it Hermione!! You suck!!!!!!!!!

_H..._

_I changed my mind about the work._

_G._

Ha!! That will show him!!

_Ginny,_

_Stop making excuses. Shut up and come. You can't avoid me forever._

_Harry._

_H,_

_I can certainly try!_

_G._

_Ginny,_

_I've been informed you want revenge on Malfoy. If you come, I assure you I'll help you. Besides, we still have to discuss the Hermione-Anthony-Ron problem._

_- Harry_

_H,_

_There's a problem? And actually, we could just stick to via letter._

_G._

_Gin,_

_Yes. BIG PROBLEM. I'm not telling you what it is unless you come._

_Harry._

Sigh. He is _so_ unfair.

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry for the wait. Hit review, but don't expect another chapter for a few days.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Animalzoo: Not it means a few days!

Happy Cows Moo: Thanks!

Stewart/Chynna/Dude Ranch: LOL! Yay!

Slytherinphoenix7: You're welcome to give your opinions, just not on matters such as these as it could get offensive for others who read that. Thankyou for reviewing me. And I will try to do that.

Funny Cide: Nobody does!!

A/N: Yes, I'm back. It's getting harder and harder to write each chapter though, a common problem it seems.

* * *

**Tuesday, really late at night, raining, my four poster**

Doing this as quietly as possible – everyone else is asleep. Anyway, where was I? Went to see Harry as he requested; stupid git got his way.

"Hi." Blush.

"Hey." Blush.

"You wanted to talk?" Blush, duck of head.

"Yeah." Blush, ducking of head, looking back up.

"So talk." Just in case it wasn't obvious, I'm the one who is all, "so talk."

"Um. Where to begin?"

Silence from my end, though I sat down on the bench. He sat opposite.

"You have a boyfriend."

"Uh huh."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Noted." I tried very hard not to grit my teeth at this point.

"I didn't know you liked me as more then a friend."

"I didn't want to tell you. It would have been embarrassing." I pushed my hair back.

"Well, um. I mean. Cho isn't very... happy."

"Neither is Michael. He hasn't dumped me yet because I only just got out of the hospital wing."

"Oh. Um. Sorry I didn't come visit you."

"It's okay."

"Um. I don't want to dump Cho, I mean..."

"Of course not. I understand. We can just be friends."

"Yes, of course."

"I just don't want things to be..."

"Weird."

"Precisely."

"Well... um... we'll just have to work at that."

"I guess we will. So, what's this problem about Hermione, Ron and Anthony?"

"Anthony has just sent me a letter." Harry passed it to me.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know my original purposes for this "assignment" was outlined very clearly; no slandering of Hermione, make Ron jealous, act as if I'm romantically interested then fade into the background when Ron comes into play and decides to make a move._

_However, I'm afraid I cannot keep this contract. You see, I think I have fallen for Hermione. I will not be able to fade into the background, nor will I be able to let Ron have her. Sorry._

_Thanks for the help in finding out my love for her,_

_Anthony._

Of course, Harry and I are furious.

"What to do?" Harry asked me.

"Write back of course." I said in exasperation.

_Dear Anthony,_

_Oi! Binding contract means binding contract!! Ginny's father works at the ministry; we can take this to the courts! Attached is a condensed version of your contract:_

_I Anthony Goldstein am signed to a binding contract and will fulfil my duties to Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter concerning Hermione Granger._

_Not pleased,_

_Ginny and Harry._

"I can't believe he's fallen in love with Hermione! They've barely spent any time together!" Harry said in distress.

"I know, our plan cannot backfire or Ron will never smile again! Ron's like mum when he's grumpy!" I insisted.

Harry snorted. "I don't doubt that."

"Well if we can come up with a plan..."

"I'll definitely think about it." I promised Harry. "Now um, if you don't mind too much, I've got to um, go back to the common room."

"Right. Okay."

"Yeah. Bye." I promptly fled back to the common room.

**Wednesday Afternoon, windy, the library**

I still haven't thought of a plan for Anthony; however he sent a reply back to Harry and me this morning.

_Ginny & Harry:_

_I understand your annoyance, really I do. But I'm simply not able to give up Hermione._

_- Anthony._

Harry and I both wrote letters back to Anthony. Harry's was polite; mine was sort of to the point. Sort of.

Harry's went like this:

_Anthony,_

_I'm not trying to bully you into doing this, really I'm not, but you have to understand this. You entered a binding contract which you can't back out of, you simply cannot. If Ron hears that we set him up in the first place do you know how many times he'll kill us about fifty times over then bury us in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And Hermione would stop helping us with our homework._

_Seriously Anthony, it is impossible that you have fallen in love with Hermione in such a short amount of time. It's been what, two weeks?? Whereas Ron's liked Hermione since first year. Or second year. Perhaps third, it's hard to tell when Ron's hormones kicked in. Anyway, please reconsider._

_Harry._

Harry is too nice for his own good. I giggled at the hormone comment though, because it's true. Mine was, as stated, a little more to the point.

_Anthony –_

_Look kiddo, I'm sorry but Hermione's been in love with my brother since second year. She told me so. You stand no chance in heaven, hell or in a room with Gilderoy Lockhart; you simply will not get together with Hermione._

_She is romantically interested in Ron. I'm very sorry, but we chose you for the specific purpose of flattering her and being Mr. Smooth. Otherwise, you can sod off, because if you're going to go and breach our contract and "fall in love with Hermione" (so you say), well I'm sorry but I won't stand for it._

_You must remember that you will never get to Hermione,_

_Ginny._

You see what I mean? Anthony hasn't responded yet, but hopefully, **hopefully** he hasn't made any sudden moves.

**Thursday Lunchtime, storming, the Great Hall**

I have it.

I have the plan. It came to me in Muggle Studies.

Professor Mellie was discussing tape recorders.

"And so, Ms. Weasley I hope you are writing this down, tape recorders are... Mr. Stebbins, put that away before you injure someone! Mr. Creevey, please take those ridiculous things off your head... thankyou. Now, where was I?"

"Ah yes. I have a tape recorder here today, a volunteer please?? Oh yes, alright, come on up Ms. Bennet."

A skinny Hufflepuff girl approached the front of the classroom.

"Right, when I press record I want you to say something rather loudly. Anything." Professor Mellie hit the record button.

The Hufflepuff giggles nervously. "My name is Charlotte," she said perkily, "I'm like... fifteen. I turn sixteen next, like, month! My mum says I can hold a huge party, and like, everyone from Hogwarts can come!!"

"Thankyou Ms. Bennet that will be fine." Professor Mellie hit stop. "Okay everyone, listen up." She hit play.

My name is Charlotte, I'm like... fifteen. I turn sixteen next, like, month! My mum says I can hold a huge party, and like, everyone from Hogwarts can come!!"

Her annoying voice filters back through the classroom.

That's when it hit me.

If I can get a hold of one of those machines, I just have Hermione or Ron, I don't really care which, confess that they like the other and I'll record it! (Secretly of course).

I am going to ask Harry about this, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled.

* * *

A/N 2: Expect more Harry/Ginny/Michael/Cho action next chapter.... but only if you review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Elladora: RE: Tape recorder. Ah I have figured that one out already!! You'll see soon.

Annmarie: Ooh, you get the feeling huh? Well I guess we'll see...

Raiining: Thanks!

Insufferable-know-it-all: Because you're an insufferable know it all? Seriously, we need a name for you. I'm getting tired of having to write out your name!!

Me: Who is me?

ZayneLily: You'll just have to see...

A/N: Sorry I'm not answering many reviews, but my hotmail is a bit screwy so I'm not getting review alerts. Also, sorry for lack of updates. It's just getting harder to write these chapters.

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon, raining, the library**

Harry has heard my idea and liked it. He's asking Professor Mellie if he can borrow the tape recorder – she has a soft spot for him even though he's not her student.

We've decided Hermione will confess. We've hauled Sophia, Madison and Azriel into the idea as they're okay friends with Hermione too.

It will take place tonight.

In other news, Harry and Cho are still going strong and Michael dumped me at lunchtime. Not too depressed, actually rather happy.

Okay, who am I kidding? I'm thrilled. I'm ready to tap dance on the moon, let Hagrid accompany on a run through the Forbidden Forest to cover it in streamers. I'm so happy I just might end up breaking into the Slytherin dormitories and stealing their underwear.

Well, maybe not.

**Thursday Night (late), raining, Gryffindor tower**

Okay!! So the plan has been changed. Tomorrow night instead. But Harry has successfully gotten hold of the tape recorder.

"She was hesitant to lend it to me," Harry explained once he left Professor Mellie's chambers.

"Why?"

"Well muggle devices going haywire around Hogwarts." He said as we headed to the Great Hall for dinner. "Usually when she brings in stuff like this for Muggle Studies she has Professor Flitwick bewitch it so it maintains muggle properties but still works, you know, like Colin has for his camera."

"Mm." I said, not really caring about Colin or his camera.

"The charm wears off pretty quickly," Harry continued as we rounded a corner, "about a day. So tomorrow afternoon I'll drop it off when I have charms. Professor Flitwick will do it for me. Then I have to return it, so we'll have to move our plan to tomorrow night, if that's okay."

"Its fine, it works. IT gives me time to talk to the girls about it actually." I said, shrugging.

"Great, I knew you wouldn't mind." Harry shot me a grin and scampered.

**Friday Evening, windy, Great Hall, dinnertime**

It will take place tonight!! It's all arranged! I'm actually rather excited. Ron and Hermione must be finding it really weird at how I keep glancing at them – I just can't believe that they might be together by the end of the night!!

**Friday Night, storming, Gryffindor tower**

Am leaving shortly to depart on my great quest.

**Friday Night (later), storming, my dormitory**

ALL RIGHT! IT'S OVER!! Here's what happened...

Harry met me in a corridor at promptly 8:00. We set off under his invisibility cloak. The first problem that presented itself to us was where. Where would Hermione be?

Harry solved that problem. He had an old piece of parchment. Whatever. Boys and their toys. Hermione was in Gryffindor tower. Second problem: luring her out. Obviously we couldn't have her confess there.

We decided to let Azriel, Madison and Sophia handle that problem. From what they told me, they managed to convince Hermione to come with them onto the Quidditch stands because they had pressing matters to discuss.

Harry got us there in no time. Soon we were settled under the bleachers huddled in his invisibility cloak. I was leaning against a pole and there was scarlet and gold canvas digging into my back. But anyway. The tape recorder was working (Harry tested it).

Hermione was guided (rather hesitantly might I add) to a seat near the bottom of the stands so we could record better. We had a whole hour's worth of tape, so on it went!!

"Hermione, we've brought you here for one reason." Said Azriel bluntly.

"And nobody is making us do this. We don't plan on telling anyone this. We just want to know. Ginny won't tell us." Added Sophia.

"Ron." All three chorused.

"Ron?" Hermione asked faintly.

"Yes, Ron." Madison confirmed.

"What about him?" Hermione sounded almost afraid but then changed tack. "What about him?" She repeated more boldly.

"Do you like him?"

"What? Ron?" Hermione scoffed.

There was a gap of silence. The girls later told me they were all glaring pointedly at Hermione.

"Oh, alright. I might. Why does it matter?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I'm just saying, watch out." Sophia said with a shrug. "Someone else might like Ron, you see."

A total lie of course.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched. There was a thumping and Hermione presumably started storming up and down the bleachers. "WHO IS IT?!"

"Confidentiality I'm afraid." Said Azriel.

"How-who-why-what!" Hermione spluttered. "I bet they don't even love him like-" An abrupt stop. Later I was informed Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"You _love_ him?" Madison said with great interest.

"I-oh-I..." Hermione trailed off and continued stomping. Some of the heavy canvas flew into Harry, who overbalanced (he was kneeling) and fell into me. We paused to see if

"Oof." He said quietly. We both paused in case we'd been heard. Apparently not, Hermione was still ranting ("but why can't you tell me!! You must! Oh I suppose I love him, I mean I've liked him for ages, right? What do you think?").

That's when I realised where I was. I was lying on the grass, and Harry was sort of above me, his arms pinning me down. His face was very close to mine. If I had no self control, I would have kissed him. Damn, if only I didn't have any.

"Harry..." I said very quietly.

"Hmm?" He asked. That's when he noticed where he was too. We sort of stared at each other for a moment, and then Harry quickly got off me with a very quiet sorry. We pulled the invisibility cloak back on and quietened down.

"Oh come on Hermione, you either love him or not." Azriel was saying impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I love him!!"

"Well then you'd better do something about it!!"

That was all we needed. Harry and I escaped back to the castle. We ducked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom quickly (she was lurking in the S Bend) to check our tape out.

"_Do you like him?"_

"_What? Ron?" _

_Pause._

"_Oh, alright. I might. Why does it matter?" _

"_I'm just saying, watch out." _

"_WHAT?!" Thump, thump. "WHO IS IT?!"_

"_Confidentiality I'm afraid." _

"_How-who-why-what!" "I bet they don't even love him like-" Cutting off, a slight clapping sound._

"_You **love** him?"_

"_I-oh-I..."_

"_Oof." (Very quietly)_

"_But why can't you tell me!! You must! Oh I suppose I love him, I mean I've liked him for ages, right? What do you think?"_

"_Harry." (Barely audible)_

"_I mean, I don't want to say anything. Maybe I only have a crush, or lust or something." _(We missed this part during our exchange).

"_Hmm?" Pause. "Sorry." (Murmured)_

"_Oh come on Hermione, you either love him or not."_

"_Alright, alright, I love him!!"_

"_Well then you'd better do something about it!!"_

End of tape. Excellent.

Oops, I need a drink of water. I'll continue this later.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo, cliffie! You know you gotta review if you want the next chapter, so go on! Do it!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: angelic-beauty: Yes, I am!! But I didn't even realise that my story had stuff from her books!

Elladora: Hope the charm didn't disappoint you! By the way, you sounded almost giddy in your review ;)

Jill Weasley: Let me pull a JKR here... if I told you, it would give everything away! So you'll just have to wait and see.

Lilliana: Why would I or Gin need drinks?

Somethingwithatail: Because it's England. That's probably not true, but that's how I picture it, LOL!

GiGifanfic: people want me to make it longer... and by the way, people want the reviews to be longer. If you didn't like the chapter, instead of saying it was boring you could have left the boring part out.

Raiining: I love how you review me every time and you rock, but maybe you could tell me something about the story as opposed to copy pasting it?

* * *

**Friday Night (later still), storming, my dormitory**

Alright, where was I?

Oh yeah. Time to show Ron. Harry went in as per normal and I followed (in the invisibility cloak).

"Hey Ron, got a moment?" Harry closed the door – Ron was the only one in the room apart from me.

"Um, okay. Where've you been anyway? And Hermione, where's she?" Ron added casually.

I smirked. Wouldn't you like to know?

"Ron..." Harry set down the tape recorder. "Listen please."

He hit play and the voices of Hermione, Azriel, Sophia and Madison filtered into the room.

Ron's expression changed rapidly. His ears turned pink, then his face. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, he looked in absolute shock. He slowly sat down on Dean's bed.

"This isn't real." Ron said faintly. "You bewitched it, right? Is it April?"

"No, Ron, it is not April. We recorded it."

"We??" Ron narrowed his eyes. "As in you and Hermione and Ginny's friends?"

"No, as in Ginny and I." That was my cue – I stepped out of the cloak.

"Gin! This isn't real, is it?" Ron cried.

"It's very real Ron."

"Who, err, is the person who likes me?"

I snorted. "Sorry Ron, but other then Hermione, nobody comes to mind. They made it up."

"Oh..." Ron grabbed the tape recorder. "Can I borrow?"

"Go ahead." Harry and I smiled, and Ron dashed out.

Next thing we knew, there was shouting. We ran out of the dormitory.

"YOU WERE TAPING ME?!"

"I wasn't, it wasn't me, and it was Ginny and Harry, they-"

"**THEY **WERE TAPING ME?!"

"But Hermione, can we please focus on-"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY... GR!" Hermione bellowed, before storming into her room.

So, yeah. As for our plan? It kind of failed.

**Saturday Morning, windy, the Great Hall**

Hermione is ignoring Ron, Harry, me, Azriel, Sophia and Madison. That is a lot of people to ignore; I hope she has good willpower.

Poor Ron, he's really finding this hard. He's ecstatic because he knows Hermione loves him, but on the other hand, Hermione is kind of not speaking to him, or acknowledging he exists.

Actually, Hermione is being a bit of a bitch about it. I mean, all we did was record her and it was for her own good!!

She is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, flirting like mad with Anthony Goldstein, who is flirting right on back and keeps sending smug looks at Harry, Ron and I when Hermione isn't looking.

Git.

Meanwhile though, Harry and I have decided we no longer need revenge on Malfoy (well he decided; I disagree, but yet I still agree with his new plan). His new plan is revenge on Anthony, who is a destined-girlfriend-for-Ron stealer and also a contract breacher, which isn't actually a word.

In my honest opinion, I still think we should get them both. I don't know what Ron should do about Hermione though. He looks very troubled and agitated while he eats his fair share of half the table.

**Saturday midmorning, seriously dark and windy, the courtyard**

I just received an owl from Michael; I'm not worried, I was expecting it.

_My dearest sweet Ginny,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I think we need to break up. You were a ray of sunshine in my life, but alas, I don't think you returned my affections. In fact, I think you harbour feelings for the boy who lived. Don't ask me who told me... I have my sources._

_Goodbye my fair one,_

_Michael._

Oh thank Merlin!! I'm free!!

_Hey Michael,_

_Yeah I think we should break up too. I've been meaning to dump you for a while now, but I just haven't gotten around to it. You were a cloud in my life, but thanks for your time. And by the way, as for your "sources", well, the whole school knows you git!!_

_Ginny._

Oh! I have another letter from another person. Wow, it's Ginny's day to get letters today, don't you think?!

_Ginny –_

_Stay away from Harry. I mean it. And if you tell him that I sent you this letter, you will pay. Not that you will even be able to figure out who sent this to you, for I cover my tracks far too well for you to figure out._

_Cho Chang._

Oops, sorry. I was just rolling on the ground laughing me ass off. What an idiot, honestly! Acts all mysterious and then signs her name?! Besides, who else would send that to me anyway, even if it wasn't signed I would still know.

_Dear Mysterious Person (AKA "Cho Chang")_

_You idiot. You signed your letter. I always knew Ravenclaw's weren't that smart, so far the only one who has proved to me otherwise is Terry Boot. Wow, out of a whole house only one of you has a few brain cells. I'm disappointed, and I know see why Hermione wasn't put into Ravenclaw._

_Ginny._

And here come more. Two more in fact.

"You're very popular today." Azriel is saying.

"Oh, what, today? This happens everyday." I say breezily.

She snorts.

"Well it's true."

"Whatever."

Right now she's writing her own letters to her family, so she'll leave me alone for a while.

_My fair one,_

_Why do you say such hurtful words to me?!_

_Michael._

Merlin, why won't it end?!

_Michael,_

_We've broken up. Please stop writing to me?_

_Ginny._

And the other one is from... hey, it's Hermione!!

_Ginevra,_

_I hope you realise how much trouble you are in right now. Don't expect me to help you with your homework for quite some time._

_By the way... did Ron happen to say anything about that tape he overheard from YOU?_

_Hermione._

Oh fantastic. I'm bound to fail my classes now, thanks a lot Hermione. Honestly, she can be so selfish.

* * *

A/N 2: Yeah, you know what I want you to do!!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Angelic-Beauty: She is a bit OOC, but I like her dumb -

Elladora: Props to you for making me laugh!

Reina: Thanks!

Everyone else whose got names I'm too lazy to type out: THANKS!

A/N: Okay, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been sort of stuck on the chapter. So anyway, bear with me!

**

* * *

**

**Saturday Evening, storming, Gryffindor tower**

Well bugger! We've all been sent to our common room's because some kind of poisonous leak from the Dungeons (a gas resulting from bad cauldron keeping apparently) has been set lose upon the school. And started breeding more gas. Is that even possible??! Said gas has spread all over the castle and has now reached outside.

Many think not.

"But gases don't breed," Colin Creevey is insisting over by the fire.

"But Colin, just because muggle gases don't breed, doesn't mean magical gases don't either." Argues Sophia.

"But do they breed?" Colin asks.

Sophia shrugs.

Over by the window Dean and Seamus are watching as brightly coloured gases intermingle over the grounds. A purple cloud of gas has just popped out of nowhere after a red and blue gas wafted into each other.

Hermione is sitting in a corner (Parvati and Lavender have taken over the fifth year girl dormitories to hold a séance, with guests like Moaning Myrtle and Nearly Headless Nick. Bizarre, I know.)

Ron and Harry are playing chess. Ron is looking nervous and rather troubled.

"Ron." Harry nudges him.

"I don't want to." Ron groans.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just talk to her!!" Harry says in irritation.

"But..."

"GO!"

Ron is standing up. Go Ron, go!!! He is standing in front of Hermione. She is pointedly ignoring him.

"Hermione..."

Ignoring him still.

"Can I please talk to you?"

"No." Finally, the cold war is broken!

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ron asks, agitated. "Honestly Hermione, I didn't know they were recording you."

The common room has gone rather quiet, but Ron and Hermione haven't noticed.

"Why should I talk to you?" Hermione asks shortly.

"Because I have nothing to do with their recording."

"I don't care Ronald."

"Look Hermione-"

"Playing back the recording to me was a nasty thing to do." Hermione interrupts him. "Why would you do a thing like that? To humiliate me I bet. Well guess what Ron? You won! I thought _you_ and Harry of all people were different! But no!! Why should I... you know what I... it's beyond me why I lo- why I hang out with you two, you're not worth my time!" Hermione screams.

Deadly silent in the common room.

"But Her-"

"What, you thought it was funny did you? Hmm Harry? GINNY?!"

Oh great, now I'm involved.

"Hermione, will you calm down!" Harry is saying quickly.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!"

"Hermione, for god's sake, you're interrupting our séance!" Lavender has just stuck her head into the common room to inform us this lovely bit of trivia.

"Shut up!" Hermione snaps at her. Lavender rolls her eyes.

"Hermione, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Harry is glancing around at the common room. Since everyone is listening and all that.

Ron is now in front of me. Good. I can poke him.

Poke.

"What?" Ron hisses.

"Tell her!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Poke, poke. "Yes!"

"No!!"

POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE...

"ALRIGHT!"

Hermione is still raving.

"Hermione!" Ron yells out, to be heard over her, "for Merlin's sake, I love you, okay?!! Happy now Ginny?!"

Hermione is staring at him. Oh fantastic, this is all working out after all!

"You, you..."

"Well done Ronniekins. Right now, who said it would be before Christmas?" Fred is asking.

"That would be me." Volunteered Seamus, "come on, pay up everyone."

Almost every Gryffindor in the common room surges forward.

Ron and Hermione have disappeared into Ron's dorm room to "talk". Haha!! I bet!

McGonagall has just informed us that the gases have been cleared up. That sucks; they were really pretty.

Oh here comes Harry.

**Saturday Evening (still), storming, Gryffindor tower**

Fantastic news; Harry's invited me to Hogsmeade with him!!

"Hey Ginny." He said as soon as Ron and Hermione vacated Gryffindor tower.

"Hey." I was of course, writing in here. Honestly, my diary is one of my only companions these days, considering where my friends are at the moment. I'll get to that in a moment, after I record this miraculous moment. Miraculous moment, what a catch phrase.

"Great with how things turned out, don't you think?" He perched on the edge of an armchair. "Good of you to poke Ron like that."

"Believe me, I'd do it again. Anytime opportunity to poke Ron."

"So anyway, now that those two have finally gotten together," Harry said, pulling a galleon out of his back pocket and flipping it, "I say we celebrate."

I eyed the galleon wearily. "Celebrate? I don't think Ron and Hermione will be thrilled to hear we set them up."

Harry noticed I was looking at the galleon and tossed it at me. I tossed it back. "No."

"It's not charity." Harry insisted. "Fred and George won it betting on Ron and Hermione. This is your pay for letting them win, according to George."

I laughed and took the galleon.

"Well we don't have to tell them we set them up. And besides, they probably would rather go without us. So how about just you and me, celebrate our success?"

"Hmm..." I didn't want to look too eager of course, though we all know what I was dying to say. If you don't, it would be something along the lines of "take me baby, I'm yours."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Will Cho mind?" Who bloody well cares if Cho minds?? I was just in Diplomatic Ginny mode, that's all.

Harry waved his hand as if to agree with what I was secretly thinking. "Just come!"

"Oh, alright."

"Great. Next Hogsmeade weekend... this weekend!"

"It will be fun." It will be bloody brilliant. I hope there are no freak snowstorms or anything, though nothing can dampen or spoil that day.

Oh yeah, before I forget. The location of Madison was in Ravenclaw tower. No joke. She's not even meant to be there, but she's been flirting endlessly with their prefect and according to Sophia, the two ran off to make out just before we were sent to our common rooms.

Sophia has been fending off the affections of Colin Creevey (he adores her, she chose to tell him tonight to bugger off... nicely of course) and Azriel has been serving numerous detentions, though tonight I believe she's trying to finish a potions essay she couldn't do when she was in detention.

Ah, Sophia has just come pleading to me to help her with Colin. Must go,

Ginny.

PS: I think it will go something along the lines of "Colin, Sophia would rather be your friend, so stop stalking her and get a life."

* * *

A/N 2: Yeah, yeah. You know what to do. Click it. Use it. Abuse it. REVIIIIIIIIEEEW!

PS: Yes the gas thing is a bit weird, but hey, whatever!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Elladora: That's a good question. Why isn't Ginny freaking out? I don't think she's actually realised what it means yet!

Slytherinphoenix7: Colin is just... Colin! I have no feelings for Colin! He isn't in my "favourite characters list" (Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione etc). He's not in my "I hate you please die list" (Cho, Umbridge, Bellatrix, etc). He's just... there!

Insertgoodnamehere: Le sigh. Did you read my warning at the beginning?? It's AU! It's my rewrite! Sirius doesn't die! And Fred and George... well you'll just have to see!

Padfootz: Squueeee!

Raiining: I forgot I wrote that...!!

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon, clear sky with a slight breeze, sitting on a blanket overlooking the lake**

Oh don't look so worried! I didn't really say that to Colin, honestly. Right now I'm picnicking with the girls, since we've hardly had time to catch up. I've been here since lunchtime and I don't plan on leaving ever again. It's really nice down here actually.

And Sophia has never been happier. She is Colin free!

Unfortunately after I managed to pry Colin away from Sophia (thankfully not with my wand... Sophia just told me something about a crowbar. Right....) he then proceeded to follow _me_ around for the rest of the night!

He probably would have today but his brother Dennis persuaded him to do something together. Thank you Merlin for Dennis Creevey.

Honestly, I can't blame Colin from following me around. Oh wait, that came out conceited. Oops. Let me go into Humble Ginny mode.

Now, where was I? Colin and I have been friends since first year (Ron actually mentioned something to me once about a Harry Potter fan club... what?) but I don't want to hurt his feelings by telling him to sod off. I really don't know why Colin chose _me_ (rubbish! Of course I know why!!) to follow around, but well... I would rather send him back to Sophia.

Maybe I can use Spellotape and bind the two together or something? Use Locomotor Mortis on him??

Or not.

**Sunday Night, raining (typical), my four poster **

On the Ron and Hermione front, things are picking up. Accidentally walked in on them snogging. Never want to see it again, but I bet you with my luck, I probably will.

Also talked to Harry at dinnertime (while Ron and Hermione were staring at each other, starry-eyed).

"I half wish we never got them together." He said gloomily. "It's not fun when your two best friends are in love. Nothing you want to see either."

"No." I said in agreement, watching Ron and Hermione.

"It's sickening is what it is." Madison said in a low voice as Hermione batted her lashes. "Has Hermione lost half her brain or something?"

"Better Ron than Goldstein." Azriel, the Ever Wise, pointed out.

"DEFINITELY." Harry and I agreed simultaneously.

Sophia, Madison and Azriel all laughed. "Wow, you two are really connected. You think the same." Madison said slyly.

"Not really." I said, raising an eyebrow at her. I knew what she was doing.

"I think so too." Sophia agrees and ever so casually, glances over at Ravenclaw table. More specifically, at Cho.

"HEY GIN!" Colin hollered from his other end of the table.

"Oh Merlin have mercy." I groaned, and slumped down out of sight.

"Colin?" Harry asked, looking amused. "Fancies you does he?"

"God I hope not."

"Thanks again Gin." Sophia said apologetically as... guess who? Colin of course, comes along.

"Hi Ginny!!"

"Hello Colin."

"How are you? I'm really sorry to hear about Michael."

I snorted. "Don't be. That was old news anyway."

"Um. Okay..."

"Yes." Sophia came to my rescue. "See you later Colin."

"Oh yes of course. Bye. Bye Ginny. Harry." He left the Great Hall.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I owe you." Sophia said, shaking her head. "Now that I'm stalker free. Honestly, he's like Michael, but nerdier."

"And more stalkeresque. Michael just didn't stop being persistent with his letters. Colin actually approaches me more." I said. None of us realised Harry was listening, of course. We kind of forgot he was there till we noticed he was looking amused. He snickered.

"Oh shut up Harry." I said, shaking my head. "You can't honestly expect me to believe your relationship with Cho is perfect?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well no relationship is perfect Gin."

"Yeah, if you say so Potter. But really, I think you're making up excuses." I informed him.

"ME? Never!!"

"Hmm well I'm full, so I guess I'll just head back to Gryffindor tower." Madison said casually.

"I'll join you."

"Yeah, me too. See you Gin."

"Huh? Oh, wait for me!" I scrambled out of my seat and followed them.

"Can you say major flirting?" Madison asked me.

"Between who? Ron and Hermione? That wasn't flirting that was just sickening. I mean, he's my brother! I shouldn't have to watch that! Speaking of which, I should touch base with Fred and George to see how they're coping."

"Yeah whatever Weasley. But really, I think you're making up excuses." Azriel smirked.

I hit her on the back of her head. And then, who should we stumble upon but a Slytherin boy picking on Colin Creevey?

"_Tarantella!" _Yells the Slytherin.

"Hey! _Finite Incantem!_" I call out. Just as Snape rounds the corner.

"Duelling I see? Right, Zabini, Weasley, to my office." Snape smiles evilly. Evil, evil potions master!!

"But-"

"No buts Ms. Weasley!! What are you staring at Ladonna, Sheera, Ms...?" Haha! Snape doesn't know Sophia's last name!

"It's To-" Sophia said, rolling here eyes.

"Nothing Sir, but Ginny didn't-" Azriel begins at the same time.

"Oh keep quiet please. I saw what I saw. Mr. Creevey, back to Gryffindor tower." Snape cuts them both off.

"But P-Professor Snape, Ginny stood up for me." Colin informed him nervously.

"Ridiculous. Ms. Weasley was duelling with Mr. Zabini. Why would Blaise be picking on _you_? I'm sure he has better things to do." Snape said, sneering.

"Of course Sir."

"But Professor Snape-" Azriel and Colin try to say.

"Quiet, both of you!" Snape snarls. "To my office Ms. Weasley, Mr. Zabini. Now! Mr. Creevey, Ms. Ladonna, Ms. Sheera, Ms... just get back to your common rooms!"

And yes, that is my tragic tale. Detention tomorrow night, cleaning bedpans with no magic. And typically, Blaise gets to 'help' Snape with some errands. Hmm now whatever could that be? Try, uh... NOTHING!!

At least I don't have detention on Saturday. Speaking of, Parvati and Lavendar want to make me over again. Please Merlin, no!

**Monday Afternoon, cold and dark, History of Magic**

And Binns waffles on and on and on and on and... oh sorry, I'm losing my mind.

Who really cares about why centaurs didn't want to be part of some ministry thing anyway? Didn't we do this last year? I'm going to ask Azriel.

Didn't we do this last year?

_Um. No._

Are you sure?

_Yes?_

What makes you so sure?

_Well I'm not really sure; I was asleep most of last year. But I think it had something to do with centaurs. Hold on. I'll ask Madison._

Azriel is writing a note to Madison now. Yes, it is true. I use my diary to write notes in. It's easy really; a quick invisibility spell on whatever I wrote before, or just turn to a fresh page. Nobody needs to know what I write in here.

_She says last year we did something about witch burning._

Oh I see.

_Yeah. She said that Sophia said that we should pay attention because this will be on exams._

She sounds like Hermione.

_Scary, isn't it? Sophia has been replaced with Hermione, who has been replaced with, hmm I dunno. Parvati? _

Why Parvati?

_Not to burst your bubble, but Gin, have you seen her and Ron?_

Well I try not to. It disgusts me; I don't want my brother exchanging spit right in front of me. How does this relate to Parvati?

_Well you got them together in the first place. Forget Parvati._

A mistake I sorely regret and will do so for the rest of my life. No really, I'd like to know.

_At least if they have kids they'll name them after you and Harry. Out of gratefulness I suppose. And FORGET PARVATI!!!!_

No, because they don't know of mine and Harry's part in their little romance. Furthermore, I think mum was half passed out when she named me Ginevra. I wouldn't wish it upon any other child. Alright, Parvati is forgotten.

_True. But it's better than Azriella. Thankyou._

Also true. That's like what... Ariel with a Z squished with Ella? You're welcome, by the way. Though I'd still like to know.

_Please don't remind me. And you will never know._

_**Well girls, my mother named me Madison Belinda Sheera. I think she was on Prozac at the time.**_

Belinda? That's a perfectly normal name. And what's Prozac?

Oh Azriel and Madison have stopped writing. Binns glanced at us for a moment. Oh please, grow spines Azriella and Madison!!!!

This class is certainly boring. Now there's something about a centaur thing and Merpeople. What the hell? Who cares?!

_**Well I suppose it's moderately normal. Better then Azriella and Ginevra Molly.**_

_Thanks._

Yeah. Nice of you.

_**Sorry... Sophia is glaring at me. She is throwing parchment at me. Ouch. I think I have a paper cut. She wants me to stop writing to you and write to her because she is all alone on the end of the row. Stop that Sophia!! I will not talk to you!**_

Cause she can so read you telling her that.

_Did anyone just get that?? Some centaur joke? About the ministry?_

_**Binns jokes? I'm sorry; I think I've gone into cardiac arrest. Excuse me while I have a coronary.**_

One: We have no idea what you're talking about. Two: Whatever you are talking about, you've killed it.

_You buried it. You murdered it. You spat on it. You danced on its grave._

_**Now who killed it?**_

Here that blissful sound? Chatter?? People awake? Yeah, you know it. Class is over!

* * *

A/N 2: Hey my lovelies!! Hit the review button on the head and give me a review! It won't mind!! Really! Feel free to concuss it or give it head injuries.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Milky way bar: Are you delusional?! I do not update fast!! LOL!

Pory-something-or-other Grape: Marvy? Cool word!

Elladora: I went through a faze where I was obsessed with two words. Sozzled. And Fritters. In fact, my MSN name remained for a long period of time; Sozzled Fritters. And Colin... well I like the idea of stalkeresque Colin!

Padfootz: Hmm. Puppy dog... Padfoot... you're giving me ideas here! Kidding! 

Angelic-Beauty: Thanks! I had fun writing it!

LillianaRose: Honestly? Nope. Dude, I used to write Charmed fanfiction. 'Nuff said. I can't really think of any pointers to give you!!!! It all depends on how you want your fic!!

Eggo Waffles: We shall see... I don't even know, I just stuck it in! But who knows?

Gee-Unit: I'm a bit young for children!!

Slytherin-phoenix: Yeah, I can't think of another way to write them in note format. It confused me a bit too -

Pink-Eye: Yes I am!

A/N: A couple weeks ago I injured my thumb in PE (playing, ugh, European Handball, the spawn game of Satan) and now when I type I seem to miss a few keys. Odd. But anyway. Just a warning, in case. By the way, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. . and now I'm back at school! SOB!

* * *

**Monday Night, cold and windy, serving detention in the hospital wing**

I'm on a break. Ugh. Madam Pomfrey took mercy on me when I explained what really happened. Actually, I didn't even explain. I was accompanied by my friends and my stalker (AKA Colin) to explain the story.

She is being very sympathetic on my unfair detention. I get breaks after every bedpan. Lucky me, right? Of course, if I were here, I would let me off detention completely. But whatever. We can't all win.

**Tuesday Afternoon, raining, Defence Against the Dark Arts**

This can hardly be called Defence against the Dark Arts. This is more like... sitting in a Dark Arts classroom. If a death eater jumped through the window right now, all we'd be able to do is wave our Defence text books at him.

Hermione and Ron were playing footsy at lunchtime. Gross. Hermione said she wants to speak to me. Oh great. I can't wait. Can you just see the excitement all over my face?

Harry has also started a defence group. I might go along and have a look. I dunno. Ron might find it a little weird. I don't know how he feels about me crushing on Harry.

Then again, it's not like he didn't know before. I was in love with him (blatantly obviously) in love with him in first year.

And still am, of course.

Even at 10 years old I had good taste. I knew from the moment I saw him when we were waving goodbye to Ron.

Anyway, I'd better stop. I might start drooling. Not a good picture to say the least.

**Tuesday afternoon, raining, kitchens**

Just getting a snack from the house elves. Hermione would be appalled.

She approached me just after Defence.

"I know you set me up."

"Why hello to you to Hermione!" I remarked, cheerful. "And how was your day? Good I hope? How's Ron? I'm sure you'd know. He is your snogging partner after all."

She blushed. "Shut up Ginny. Don't change the subject. And we're not..."

"You haven't snogged yet?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well... no. We've kissed. But no _snogging_."

"Thank god for that. Ew, imagine Ron's tongue in your mouth." I said, horrified.

Hermione snorted. "I have."

"Why thankyou for sharing that gem of information with me Hermione!! Listen, just drag him into a broom closet and get it over with. God it's not that hard and you've been in love for practically forever."

Hermione scowled. "How long did you go out with Michael? Did you snog? Hug? Kiss? Hold hands?? Even meet in person?"

"Shut up. So what makes you assume I set you up? Did Harry tell you?"

"No. Ron and I figured it out on our own."

"Ron and you? Ron? Figured something out?"

Hermione hit me on the arm. "Stop making fun of my boyfriend." She said in annoyance.

We reached the Fat Lady and Hermione said the password. We strolled into the empty common room.

"Well there was obviously a reason for you to record us. I'm not stupid."

"I'm glad you said I'm. Rather then we. Or Ron and I."

"Shut UP Ginny!!"

I smirked.

"Anyway, let me do something to return the favour."

"Return the favour? What are you going to do, set me up with Krum?" I scoffed.

"His name is Viktor." Hermione said in annoyance.

"Oh who cares? Anyway, I don't want any favours."

"Hmm... whatever. I'll be busy for the next few weeks that's for sure."

"What on?" I asked suspiciously. "The DA?"

"Oh yes, the DA. Right. Um. Okay. I'll just... go now."

"Is it the DA?"

"Yes the uh, DA. Of course it's the DA, what else would it be?"

I shook my head. "You are a terrible liar Hermione Granger. Anyway, go find Ron and snog him senseless, you're just babbling."

**Tuesday Night, raining, my dormitory**

Oh. My. Merlin.

She took me seriously. I was heading back from dinner with Harry (Hermione and Ron had disappeared, Madison had to research an assignment she'd left to the last minute, Sophia was serving detention and Azriel was hanging out with a group of very hot Hufflepuff males) when I saw the perfect opportunity. No kidding.

Mrs. Norris was prowling next to a broom closet.

"Ginny..." Harry said in a low voice. "Do you see...? Mrs. Norris... broom closet..."

"Oh yes I see." I said with an evil laugh. "Should we?"

"I think it's our duty to Ms Weasley." Harry said, pretending to be solemn.

"You're absolutely right Mr Potter. The entire population of Hogwarts who are out where they shouldn't be are depending on us." I said in agreement. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Mrs. Norris glanced suspiciously at us but didn't stop her prowling.

"No, no, you."

I stepped forward quickly. Harry grabbed the handle of the broom closet and flung it open while I started to coax Mrs. Norris to go inside.

To our horror, Hermione and Ron were snogging. Full on snogging. IT was so, so wrong. And Ron had his hand on Hermione's thigh!! For god's sake!!

"Ugh!" I screamed when I saw them. The two jumped apart and Hermione, blushing, smoothed her hair.

"Harry! Ginny! What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to look dignified.

"Well Ms Prefect we were about to shove Mrs. Norris in a broom closet." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Only we found it already occupied. Shame." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll leave you alone now." Harry said, nodding very seriously. "Come on Ginny. Maybe there's an empty potions cupboard Mrs. Norris can reside in, instead."

"I did like the idea of the broom closet." I replied solemnly.

"Yeah, what a pity." Harry agreed.

"Uh..." Hermione scrambled around, trying to get up. "Harry, Ginny, wait!"

There was a bit more scuffling and a muffled protest. I turned just in time to see Ron drag Hermione back into the closet.

"That wasn't something I needed to see." I commented disdainfully.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Hermione is like my sister."

"She's like your sister. Ron IS my brother." I said in disgust.

"That is so wrong."

"I hope I never see it again."

"What were we thinking?"

"What will we do?"

"Maybe nothing?"

"Yeah. We did work pretty hard for that."

"What? To see them make out in a broom closet and miss out on a perfect opportunity to pay Mrs. Norris back?"

"I'm starting to see your point of view."

* * *

A/N 2: My usual "You gotta review my story or else I'll kick your ass and steal your socks" time slot. Yeah. You gotta review my story or else I'll kick your ass and steal your socks.

Some Ron/Hermione for Ron/Hermione fans. And next chapter way more Harry/Ginny.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: know-it-all: Only okay? You are not a know it all at all.

Elladora: It's not snozzled. It's sozzled! 

I've been getting weird reviews lately. I really have. As for you persistent people who are rather annoying (joke!), be patient! There may not be Harry/Ginny romance till the END of the fic if you keep that up!! –horrified gasp-

A/N 2: Don't you hate it when you discover someone else has already written the fic you're planning in your head? I was planning another H/G, but now I don't think I'll write it! What do you guys think?

A/N 3 – VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Yes! The Author's Notes never end! I can't remember if Gin has had Quidditch tryouts, but I'm going to assume that 1) she has and 2) she is still the same position; Harry's detentionswith Umbridge are preventing him from playing. Ron is still keeper, etc. Only Harry's detentions won't scar him this time. Can't be bothered.

* * *

**Wednesday Night, storming, my dormitory**

It's all about the news. It's Wednesday News Day. It's Wednesday the Event Day. First item on the agenda:

Oh my god!!! Harry broke up with Cho! If you had eyes you'd see the mingled shock and glee on my face! Instead you'll just feel it radiating off me!!! Or perhaps you'll get the feeling from all the exclamation marks I'm using!!

It started today at lunch. Madison, Azriel, Sophia, Colin and I were sitting contemplating Harry and Cho's relationship. We were also joined by Susan Bones.

Last night while I was out discovering my brother snogging Hermione, Madison subtly reminded Colin of my love for a certain boy who lived.

He's cooled down pretty quickly and we reverted almost immediately to just friends. In fact, he's now going out with Susan Bones. An older woman, ooh la la!

"But then I remembered," Colin was telling us, "Sue told me last night how she used to have a crush on Cedric" (Susan blushed) "and then I thought, didn't Cho go out with Cedric?"

"Yeah it keeps slipping my mind." Azriel said in agreement.

"Well she can't possibly have liked Cedric to go out with Harry only a few days later." Pointed out Sophia.

"She should have mourned a little. And even if she didn't mourn, not go out with bloody Harry!!" Agreed Madison. Thankfully Harry was nowhere near the Great Hall to overhear this conversation.

"So she either didn't like Cedric," Colin began.

"It looked like she did, they were pretty serious from what I heard," Volunteered Sophia.

Susan shrugged. "Cho only went out with him because he was in the tournament."

We all stared at her.

"And now she goes out with Harry? Harry who is being attacked in the newspapers? Why would she want to go out with someone who everyone thinks is crazy?" Asked Sophia.

"Fame. She'll be notorious. It's very controversial you know, if she goes out with Harry." Explained Madison.

"She's using Harry?" I asked in disgust.

"It's highly possible." Colin admitted.

"That's not right! Someone should tell him." I said, outraged.

"Well we can't just sidle up to him and say 'Hey Harry, you know your girlfriend is only using you so she'll become the girl who sees through the media lies?'" Madison pointed out.

"Yeah." I said, disappointed. "I guess not."

It turned out though; Harry figured it out for himself. Or maybe it was Hermione; she never did approve of Cho.

Dinnertime was buzzing. The Hogwarts grapevine was threatening to fall over because the gossip is so damn ripe and juicy. That's how Sophia described. Strange girl she is.

"And each grape is just so succulent-"

"Ok Soph, time to stop." Madison cut her off.

"Oh right sorry."

"Well I'm thrilled." I said, smiling.

"Of course you're thrilled. It doesn't surprise me at all." Azriel remarked.

"Me neither."

"Or me."

"Hey," I said in my defence, "just because I can remain in love and properly in love by the way, for more then five minutes..."

"Ginny!!!" All three yelled.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Cho was fuming. Rumour has it that for the two hours she continuously owled Harry, begging him to take her back.

Now she's turned nasty. She's been bitching about Harry non stop. In a very loud voice that could be heard from Gryffindor table.

"You know, I'm glad I'm rid of Harry. He was so immature, I don't know what I was thinking dating a younger boy." Cho said loudly to her friend Marietta Edgecombe.

"Yeah?" Marietta asked. Marietta is an up talker. Everything she says sounds like a question.

"What do you think Marietta?"

"Well I think Harry wasn't right for you? He's way obsessed with the Weasley girl?" Marietta said confidently. Only it was a question instead of a statement. "And vice versa? They deserve each other? And you know what? I don't think you should be too quick to judge younger boys? I heard Michael Corner is after you?"

"I heard that too. What should I do?"

"Go out with him? He's perfect for you, I can just tell? That will be the last time you ever date outside of the house?" Marietta up talked.

"She sounds like a Slytherin." Sophia muttered.

"Who?"

"Both of them do." Sophia said shrugging.

"Well, you know what they say kids." Madison said cheerfully. "Ravenclaw is the neighbouring house of Slytherin."

"And uh, Hufflepuff to Gryffindor?" Colin asked hopefully.

Madison, Sophia, Arial and I exchanged glances.

"Uh, sure Colin. Whatever you say." Sophia said agreeably, shrugging.

**Friday Night, pouring, Gryffindor tower**

Completely misplaced my diary yesterday. I was super scared someone had stolen it (despite all my charms so that only I can open it, I still worry). I usually put my diary under my pillow at night and bring it everywhere in the day, but it fell under my bed on Wednesday night. I was having a bit of a violent dream. Giant snakes, brave boys with sword, that kind of stuff.

The Harry/Cho break up has blown over (they were apparently one of the most attractive couples in Hogwarts... Harry I believe, Cho... eh, whatever) and the Ron/Hermione thing has too. Well not blown over completely.

But to the point where people have stopped aw-ing whenever they see the two together. Believe me, if they'd seen what my poor scarred eyes had seen, they wouldn't aw the next time they can't Ron and Hermione together. _Especially_ if they're in a closet. **_Particularly_** if they're in a closet.

Oh my eyes. My poor eyes.

Homework is killing me. Well, not really. I mean, if it were killing me, I'd be dead. Or dying. Or...

ANYWAY.

I am off. I have to finish:

**_Muggle Studies:_** borrow & read _Muggle Music; Past & Present_ then write an essay on what I've learnt (copy off Madison)

_**Charms**: _Read Chapter 10 in the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 _(Read!! HA! Okay yeah... I'll read it... but only because I have to...)

**_History of Magic: _**Essay on the centaur ministry thing (ask Hermione, she probably has TONS of notes. Or even Madison, she was telling us to pay attention, I bet she has something.)

**_Quidditch: _**(Can you believe it? Angelina is a slave driver) as much as _Quidditch Through the Ages _as possible.

**_Potions:_** Something. I wasn't paying attention.

What a hard life I lead.

Painstakingly yours,

Ginny

* * *

A/N AGAIN!!!: Sorry for the long break. I pwomise I'll be good mommmyyyy... just click the buttonnnnn and alll will be okayyyyy....


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Slytherinphoenix7: There isn't much sex? Dude, there isn't ANY sex. At least... I Don't think so!

Elladora: It means very drunk!

* * *

**Saturday Morning, breezy, courtyard**

I am so, so incredibly bored.

So are Madison, Azriel and Sophia. So we've decided to play a trick on someone. Except we're too lazy to move from our positions. Yeah, we generally laze around Hogwarts every Saturday. And Sunday. And Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday... sorry I'm getting off track.

No, seriously. Because I am totally bored of everything right now; even the Harry/Cho thing isn't making me happy like it usually does; I'm going to be all descriptive.

Azriel is sitting on a bench under this giant, shady tree, drawing us. She is a great drawer, but sometimes puts us in ridiculous outfits and makes us look stupid for the fun of it. Oh bloody hell, she's just shown me a picture of a cartoon me with love hearts for eyes. Yeah, guess who the eyes are directed at? Cartoon Harry Potter.

"You can draw better then that." Madison says, though she is laughing. "Come on, draw us properly." She is flipping her hair and it is going in my face.

Sophia is lying down on a blanket with a copy of _the Quibbler _open over her face to shade her eyes from the sun. I think she's asleep.

Madison is shredding grass blades, sitting on the edge of the blanket and talking quietly to Azriel.

I'm sprawled on the blanket writing in here, obviously.

It's good to be lazy.

Ah.

Lazy.

Sun.

Lazy Ginny and sun.

Nothing is happening around here at Hogwarts. It's as populated as... well; it's not populated at all. Nothing interesting. It's like how nobody volunteers to help Filch.

**Saturday Evening, raining heavily, dormitory**

This is Azriel.

Writing on behalf of Ginny.

She has spelled all the pages she's written on so I can't read them. But she's making me write for her. Her hands are shaking too much to write herself. This is because Harry kissed her.

Madison is trying to understand what Ginny is blabbering on about. She is dangerously close to blabbering fool territory.

I don't think I can do justice to whatever has happened to Ginny to make her blabber on like so. But I think she'll hit me. If she ever exits blabbering fool territory, which she entered about five seconds ago.

That is not good for you Ginny! Stop!

Okay. She has calmed enough for me to decipher what she is saying. She is dictating to me now.

Ginny was talking to Harry in the corridor just after dinner. The conversation of (I couldn't hear what she was saying) came up. Harry said (missed that too, sorry). Ginny replied wittily, why do you want to know? In a very cheeky voice. She just told me to add that. Harry's voice got husky. Ginny said. Oh wait, she's drooling. Please hold.

Okay, she's done. Harry said (can't interpret that, can't be bothered either; she can fill it in later) and then kissed her. It was explosive. Ginny saw stars. Ginny saw magic wands and stars. Ginny got horrid images of Ron and Hermione. Ginny erased said images and saw stars once more. Ginny said it's been the best kiss in her life.

Ginny neglected to mention it's actually her first, real, proper kiss. This is because:

Ginny never allowed Michael near her face. Or her lips. Or her hand. Or herself.

Ginny hasn't had any other boyfriends.

Her cousin kissed her once. He was drunk. And it was on the forehead.

Ginny refuses to skive off to find boys like the rest of us and then snog them senseless in their common rooms. She is angelic like that. She doesn't understand we still have sparking clean reputations.

I think in actual fact, she has been waiting for this moment for her entire life.

So yes. Well done Ginny. Congratulations.

Now she's telling me off for writing that she's never had a real kiss. Now she wants to tell me she stuffed up though, because then she ran away.

Bravo, Ginny. Bravo. The man of your dreams kisses you and you run away. You really are a winner.

Oh Ginny is whining now that she's recovered slightly. "I'm such a loser."

"You're not a loser." Sophia says on reflex. "You're an almost winner."

Now everyone is looking at her weird.

Oh good times, good times.

**Saturday Night, raining, my dormitory**

Azriel again. Ginny fell back into hysteria and was taken to the hospital wing by Sophia. Meanwhile, Mads and I are trying to keep this from Harry.

The things we do for you Ginny Weasley, honestly.

**Sunday Morning, raining, my dormitory**

Again, it's Azriel. Ginny returned from the hospital wing after a lot of chocolate and a strong potion. Ugh, poor girl.

Anyway, she's asked me to write in here for her for a little while longer while she recovers. Because she is supposed to stay in bed and rest. And the Mediwitch from hell thinks writing is too strenuous for poor Ginny, who only went to the hospital wing for hysteria, not exhaustion. You'd think she died and came back to life or something the way Poppy Pomfrey carries on.

So I was thinking. If a kiss from Harry sent Ginny into hysteria, he must be a damn good kisser. Not that I'd try and get him to kiss me; Ginny would probably skin me and make a rug for herself first. Besides, I'm over boys for now. Madison, though, is being pursued by a Ravenclaw who has veins on his arms like roadmaps. What is it with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors?

**Sunday Afternoon, raining, my dormitory**

Finally, it's your lovely hostess, Ginny Weasley. Rescuing you from the badly descriptive Azriel, WHO HAS BEEN CONTEMPLATING HARRY POTTER'S KISSING SKILLS, and SHAME ON YOU AZRIEL!

Anyway.

It was the best kiss in the world and Harry Potter is the best bloody kisser in Britain. I'll just copy what Azriel said and fill in the blanks.

_Ginny was talking to Harry in the corridor just after dinner. The conversation of whether or not Ginny was single and if Harry likes being single came up. Harry said vaguely that he was interested in someone and how was Ginny recovering from her break-up? Was she okay as well? Ginny replied wittily, why do you want to know? (And I also mentally thought there was no needing to be over someone I disliked from Day One.) In a very cheeky voice. She just told me to add that. Harry's voice got husky. Ginny said. Oh wait, she's drooling. Please hold._

_Okay, she's done. Harry said because he was interested in her and then kissed her. It was explosive. Ginny saw stars. Ginny saw magic wands and stars. Ginny got horrid images of Ron and Hermione. Ginny erased said images and saw stars once more. Ginny said it's been the best kiss in her life._

There. I filled in the blanks. Ta-da! I should get a prize. The prize can be a kiss from Harry Potter. Or something.

Anyway, after Harry kissed me, I ran away. He chased after me. Sigh. He's so... Harry. We discussed our feelings. Harry already knew I liked him (thanks to Malfoy, who I could actually kiss right now as Harry revealed it gave him courage to know I was still in love with him.)

EW. Kiss Malfoy? Not that he's hideous, but I mean. Come on. MALFOY. No way. Besides, I have Harry now. Cause we're dating. And I was just informed that there was a bet on Harry and me getting together.

Hey, no fair. I'm usually informed on all bets in Gryffindor tower! In fact, I usually start all bets in Gryffindor tower. Damn it. If I'd known, I would have betted too.

Fred and George are thrilled because they won galleons. Saw them giving Harry a serious talk though. I'm not that worried. Ron and Hermione, smug of course. Some things never change.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date. With The Boy Who Lived. Haha. Go me.

* * *

A/N:Wow! Finally! WE'RE AT THE END OF THE STORY FOLKS!!!!! It's a little abrupt, but I wanted to end it that way. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, as each chapter gets harder and harder to write, not that I don't enjoy writing up Ginny's antics. But my sequels never seem to bloom and flourish as my originals do. Unless I get some super good ideas, promises of reviews, etc, I don't know if we'll be seeing a sequel.

Thanks for reading all the way to the end! Sorry for the wait. Please review me!! Think of it this way. The more reviews, the more likely there's a sequel. Haha. Bribery rocks. -

A/N again: And even if there's no sequel, I'm sure in the future there will be more fics from me. Most likely HG. So watch this space!!


End file.
